Can't Forget… And Don't Want To!
by BelieveDreamsComeTrue
Summary: When they parted, things weren't exactly in good terms… but they say that there is a kind of love that, no matter how hard you try, you can't erase it. Is it the case for these two?
1. Woo Bin One Year After

_Hello everyone!_

_I'm really, really sorry for not being able to post but work stepped in my way and, as much as I love hearing your opinions and reading your reviews, I had to made priorities! So, SORRY!_

_Or, as they say in my country DESCULPEM=)_

_So, to compensate you guys, I'll post TWO CHAPTERS of this brand new story!_

_This is a Woo Bin&Jae Kyung story, so I want you guys to expect a lot of humor and romance of it, ok? I'll try to make it as good as possible!_

_AND, just so you know, since my other four stories about the remaining F4 are linked between them, you can say that the time gap of 5years in "Boys Over Flowers" starts with this story and it will soon move forward, as I add the other stories. You'll see that it even will be a good experience, reading them. At least I hope so (EVIL WRITER SAYS eheheeh=D)_

_So, without any more delays, here's the first chapter of "Can't Forget... And Don't Want To!"_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Woo Bin - One Year After**

Whenever he thought about what he had been about to do, that time, he would stay furious and pissed the following days, blaming himself for being so affected by her. He tried to get over it using the same ways he had when Lya had also left him: alcohol and meaningless sex.

He was completely frustrated when he found out he couldn't get over it; it didn't matter if he drank too much, if he had sex with 10 different girls in one night… no matter what he did, nothing seemed to erase her presence from his mind.

He ended up closing himself, even from his F4 buddies and started staying at home. He wanted to be left alone and nothing more than that. He had closed himself from the rest of the world while he thought about what he intended to do with his life. His friends tried to bring him from the deep abyss they had already pulled him from once. Still, seemed like this time the abyss wasn't under a bridge, but directly in his head.

He couldn't tell if it had been hours, days or months that he spent living like that, making everyday a torment for him. Until the time he accidentally ended up in the same park he had been avoiding; the hunted park where they had their first date. Without knowing why, he sat at the same bench and images of that time plagued his mind once more, while tears soaked his face. But there was one thing he hadn't expected to happen. For the first time he cried and in the end he felt in peace with himself. It seemed that, what had happened in that park was the only good memory he would have from that time. That and their first night together, were the only good things he could remember without getting too much hurt. He tried to fill his void with those things and suddenly the world, which had seemed so cold and still in one place, had started spinning again and warming up once more.

And then he started to rebuilt himself.

He stopped drinking until oblivion, stopped appearing everyday at the usual bars and took a deep plunge into work, becoming a helpful presence and help to his father.

The old man knew what had happened, the whole story, and as well as his friends had tried to reason his son into the truth. He was worried, seeing his son drowning so much. And it was with the utmost surprise that he witnessed his son pull himself up alone. His friends hadn't been there because they couldn't… and he still had pulled himself up… that alone reassured him that his son would be ok. It would take time but he would rebuild himself.

After almost a year of constant travels and uncountable meetings around the world, Woo Bin had already made his name resound in the business world. He became CEO of Il Shin Constructions and owner of half the night clubs in Korea.

It was only after almost a year that he felt enough courage to ask Ga Eul:

- So… - he started, earning her full attention over her books, and trying to sound as indifferent about that as he could. – have you heard about… about Jae Kyung?

They had been starting to meet about a year ago, he and Ga Eul, since Yi Jung had went to Sweden and since Jae Kyung had left for the USA. Their relationship was one of mere friends, brother and sister but most companions; still, Woo Bin knew that Ga Eul was still mad at him for not wanting to know the whole story.

They were at their habitual coffee shop, near Ga Eul's university. He had assumed the role of her protector, since with the passing of the years more and more men were trying to make moves on her. And since Yi Jung as still abroad, he saw it as his duty to protect his brother's girl. In his life, though, Ga Eul was not only Yi Jung's girl but also Woo Bin's new confident. Today, though, was the first day, in two years, that he had dared to say Jae Kyung's name.

Ga Eul stared at him in a strange way but still smiled and said:

- Yeah. We talked yesterday on the phone.

- …. And how is she?

- She's… she's fine… why?

- Nothing. Nothing really… just curious…

- I see… - her eyes returned to her book.

- Did she… did she say anything?

- About you? – Ga Eul confronted him, piercing his gaze with hers. – No, nothing really. Just the usual…

- The… the usual? – he continued, his voice shaking with impatience even if he tried to turn it into an unnatural tune.

She smirked but still said:

- Yeah, we've been in touch for these past two years. She always asks about how you're doing so… that's what we talk about you… why?

- Curiosity…

- Then why don't you ask her yourself?

- As if!

- Woo Bin-sunbae! You might really be a genius in business, but you're quite unskilled in the matters of heart.

- Who said that a D. Juan had a heart to begin with? – he said, smirking at her.

- Unni said. After all, she was the one who knew the D. Juan better, was she not? – Ga Eul said, without looking in his eyes. She knew her expression would only betray her if she dared to look up.

Jae Kyung had been talking a lot more about Woo Bin than in the previous year. She was impressed by how well he was doing in his business, and since Ga Eul was now the closest person to him, she always wanted to know how he was doing in reality. Of course, that should Ga Eul split any of it in front of Woo Bin, she would be condemning Jae Kyung and hers relationship.

Woo Bin didn't move, after hearing her last phrase and was glad that she wasn't facing the blush he clearly knew he had on his face.

- Have you talked to Yi Jung? – he changed the speech direction.

- Yeah. – she said, smiling truly. – We talked yesterday. The Biennale went really well, he said. He has a lot of incoming request and lots of work for the next months it seems.

- Isn't this already his second Biennale?

- Thank goodness it is. They were really impressed with his works, last year so they end up inviting him again…

- I thought that they'd be bored about him, by now…

Ga Eul laughed a little and took a sip of her coffee.

- When is he coming back?

- He doesn't know. Il Hyun's marriage with Eun Jae-unni is in two weeks and he doesn't quite know when he will get a flight. Unni will be there too.

- She will?

- Yeah…

As if on cue, Ga Eul's phone rang and she picked it up looking at the screen. And frowned.

- What is it?

- It's Jae Kyung-unni.

He gulped hard and looked at the phone in her hands, which was still ringing.

- Should I pick up…?

- Of course you should! It's your phone, after all… - he said.

Ga Eul merely smirked and picked up.

- Hello? Unni! How are you? Hum, yes I'm fine. What? But, what happened…? Of course, you shouldn't even have to ask! Ok. I won't… Woo Bin-sunbae?

Woo Bin jumped on his chair and made frenetic gestures for her not to tell Jae Kyung he was there.

- Yeah, he is fine. – said Ga Eul, smiling mischievously. – He is with me, now. We were having coffee…

Woo Bin shot her a glance that clearly meant "you are so dead, after this!". She merely giggled.

- What? Of course not, Unni! How could you think… but, wait! Did something happen again? Was it _him_ again?

Woo Bin had to try really, really hard not to jump in the chair again. The tune of Ga Eul's voice had turned to a worried one, suddenly and he wasn't like the direction their conversation was taking. And who was _him_?

He battled with himself, in his thoughts; of course he hadn't expected that Jae Kyung would remain single. Still, there was a part of him, similar to the one he had felt once, in the airport when Yi Jung had arrived from Sweden, that didn't like the idea of seeing or even imagining Jae Kyung with another man. Or at least, with one that wasn't him!

There was also another thing that was bothering him a little more than he would care to admit. He was bothered by the fact that he hadn't wanted and hadn't still heard what Ga Eul claimed to be the whole truth behind her unexpected disappearance. He knew he had been a jerk, ignoring Jae Kyung's calls and the insistent pleas of Ga Eul to listen to her, but he had been seriously hurt at the time; and now, the idea that he could have been unfair to the woman he was most eager to have back again, that single thought had him going mad.

He hadn't heard anything, he had asked not to, from her or from her business company. Every news related to her had been forbidden and his father had made sure that the newspapers that got to his hands had already been checked for news from her. It was the only way, his father had told him, he had found out to protect his son.

Ga Eul ended her call, a preoccupied look on her face. Trying to lift the mood, Woo Bin asked her:

- A penny for your thoughts? What happened, you seem worried…

- I am, in fact. If you'll excuse me, sunbae, there is something I need to do…

- Sure. Oh, wait! I just… I want… I wanted to… to know…

- Jae Kyung-unni is fine, aside from a few collateral damages… - she spoke to him and Woo Bin was sure her tune had droped a few degrees below zero.

- Oh, wait! Ga Eul-yang, what did I do now? I was quiet the whole conversation so…

- It's because you didn't want to hear the truth that we have come to this… - she sighed. – If you'd excuse me now…

Woo Bin watched her leave, perplexed. He couldn't understand what had caused the change of humor in Ga Eul but something was certainly not right. And he was going to get to the bottom of the question…

* * *

_So, how was it? Curious? Reviews are welcomed!  
_

_See you next chapter!_


	2. Unexpected

_Hello everyone!_

_As promised, here is another chapter from this brand new story. I would really like to read what you think about this story so review, please!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Unexpected**

A few days before Eun Jae's wedding, Woo Bin was practically certain that something was going on. Ga Eul had cancelled all her trips to the coffee with him, saying she had to study. Whenever he called, she was always in a hurry to end the call and was never quite good humored. He missed their long talks. Since Jun Pyo and Yi Jung were away, he had no one else to talk with. Except Ji Hoo, but he was so busy with his work that Woo Bin didn't want to bother him. Jan Di was still mad at him, although a little bit had already been forgiven, for drinking nonstop and having such a lecherous life. She had understood that he had been hurt but, she shared Ga Eul's opinion that he hadn't been told the whole story.

So the only person with whom he could talk openly was Ga Eul. He had discovered in her the same thing that Yi Jung had, when he had fallen for her: her immense characteristic of finding good in everyone, even the in the worst people, where he had pictured himself. There was just something in Ga Eul that made her want to believe in happy endings and happy ever after, and Woo Bin had caught himself wonder how that should feel.

With that said, he stepped out of his car, parked in front of her apartment and rang her bell. Her voice answered, in the intercommunicate machine, outside her building:

- Hello?

- Ga Eul-yang. It's Woo Bin. Can I come up?

- Sunbae! Oh! Oh, ok! I'll meet you in the stairs… - she said, visibly perplexed, still opening the door to the building.

"_The stairs?_" Woo Bin thought. "_Why the hell in the stairs? Why can't I come over to her house? This was getting strange…"_

With amazing speed, he almost jumped up the steps to climb until her apartment. She had moved out her parents' house after graduating from high school and was now living in a brand new apartment (Yi Jung liked to call it "Their Refuge") near her school.

As he was arriving, he ended up meeting her closing the door, behind her. Woo Bin made a run for her, that she did not foresee and stuck a foot between it, grinning mischievously at her.

- Sunbae! What are you doing?

- You've been acting kind of strange, lately…

- Me…? Me? – she stuttered. – I don't know what you're talking about…

- Oh, I think you know… are you going somewhere?

- As… as a matter of fact, I am… I need some things from the grocery shop. What to join me?

- Dressed in your socks? Do you want Yi Jung to kill me for letting you go sick a few days before his triumphant return? - observed Woo Bin. She was definitely strange.

- Of course not! I was… I'm going to get my shoes…

- Can I come in?

- NO! – she shouted. As he expected.

- Ok, now. What's going on here, Ga Eul-yang! And I demand an answer!

As if on cue, from inside Ga Eul's apartment came a voice:

- Ga Eul, is that you? Have you brought the soy sauce I asked you?

Ga Eul didn't need to lift her eyes up to see that Woo Bin had recognized the voice, due to the sharp intake of breath he had just took. Feeling ashamed, she quickly said:

- I'm sorry. I really am… but she didn't want…

- … Me to know. – he completed. His gaze was fixed in the door knob, no courage to raise itself up.

- Ga Eul? – said the voice once more.

- Coming! – she shouted and then turned to Woo Bin. – Wanna come in, now? You guys could talk and…

- Ga Eul, she made you promise secret, didn't she? – he asked with a sad smile on his face. – It's okay, I understand. You're her friend.

- And I'm yours too! Sunbae, please… if you'd just talk…

- Who is that Ga Eul? – came the voice, even nearer from the door. – What is taking you so…

Woo Bin lifted his eyes up and finally meet his with the ones from the person inside Ga Eul's house. As he was, he could see she was also surprised to see him there. Swallowing hardly the lump that had formed in his throat, he picked up his courage to say, in the most neutral tune possible:

- Hello, Jae Kyung. It's nice seeing you again…

* * *

_I know, it's a small chapter but I'll try making the next ones bigger!_

_But, for that to happen, I really need a few reviews, ok?_

_See you next chapter!_


	3. Lies That Hurt Both

Hello everyone!

Thank you so much for your sweet reviews! I still hope you guys like this story, so don't stop sending your reviews!

Here is another chapter of this new story!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Lies That Hurt Both**

They stood there for a moment, freeze in each other's presence: he didn't knew what to say and she was having trouble in averting his piercing gaze. Meanwhile Ga Eul was also having trouble deciding if she should stay or if she should leave. She knew Woo Bin wouldn't hurt Jae Kyung but she wasn't so sure if he would be okay, after their confrontation. Deciding she would only be in the way, she slowly and swiftly slide trough her door, keeping it middle opened.

There was silence in the hall, while both of them tried to think about what to talk.

- So… - he said, making her lift up her gaze. - …You're back, huh?

- Yeah… - she said, with a shadow of a smile on her face. She was trying to sound lighthearted and joyful but she knew she wasn't making it. – I was invited to Yi Jung's brother's wedding.

- Me too… Ga Eul told me you were coming…

- She did?

- Yes. To the wedding, I mean…

- Ah… I thought…

- No, she didn't told me you were here already. She kept your secret.

- I see.

- Still, the wedding is in 4days, isn't it? You came early…

- I had some time so… I decided to crash on her place…

- Yeah, I noticed…

- I've heard really good things about your company… and you, of course…

- Thanks. – he said, piercing her gaze with his, once more, and noticing how she, once more, averted his.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them and it was Woo Bin who broke it, with a simple question:

- Why?

She forced herself to look at him, once more. She had understood what he was asking about, and even if she hadn't, his eyes were clear enough: hurt, sadness, angry, longing… all in one single look that almost crushed her heart. Still, she didn't know what to say to him.

She had dreamed with that moment, when she would see him again, thousands of times; in her dreams she always looked calm and composed and always knew what to say, how to explain him… Now, all she could think about was how she had missed that figure, those warm and expressive eyes and the sound of his voice.

Then a memory struck her mind and a crude voice replayed itself in her head, over and over again:

- "_A marriage between us would only profit the company, especially now that JK Group is falling in every single way… what would happen to your father, if he saw the company he built from nothing crash because of one bad decision…?"_

Bracing herself for his reaction, she gulped hard, trying not to think too much about what she was about to do again: lie to him.

- Sorry. – she said, averting his eyes. – Seems that we really shouldn't have done _it_…

His heart was stopping, he thought, it was the only explanation for the sudden cold that run through his veins.

- What did… what did you say…?

- It's what you heard… we were never meant to be, any way…

-How… how can you say that? – he asked, his anger quickly escalating. He clenched his fists.

- We are very different… it would damage my company's name if…

- Your company? – the cold anger in his voice made her shiver. – So it was about the company all along…?

- You do have a certain background and my company can't be associated with…

- So, at that time… - he asked, cold and deadly in his voice and gaze – You were lying…

- If I lead you to the wrong conclusion… - she started, her eyes closed to held her tears.

- DON'T FUCK WITH ME! – he shouted and Jae Kyung felt the wall behind her shook, as he threw a punch into it. She opened her eyes alarmed, and stared into his, closely next to her. He was leaning forward, his fist buried in the wall, almost covering her body with his. – YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T CARE FOR THINGS LIKE THAT!

- … - she gulped hard, her tears making her voice weaver. - … I said I was sorry… I really am…

- SHUT UP! – he shouted once more, making her wince.

Ga Eul came out of her door then, and her eyes grew bigger at the sight of both of them so close. However, any thoughts about how they could have made up disappeared at the sound of Woo Bin's pained voice and at the sight of blood on his hand:

- I just want to know this… - he said, gulping hard so that he could hold his tears and not break in front of her. – At that time… was there even a time you were honest… that you said the truth? Or was it all a lie?

She closed her eyes and hold a sob.

- ANSWER ME!

She slowly opened her eyes and forced her voice to came out cold:

- Sorry…

For a moment she thought he was going to hit her and she closed her eyes, prepared for it. She knew she deserved it. But he did nothing. He stood there, and she knew because she could feel him near. And then he spoke, in the coldest voice she had ever heard from him:

- Enough… I've had enough… of you…

Ga Eul had tears in her eyes; in the few words spoken between them she had understood what had happened.

- Sun… Sunbae… - she quietly said, hiccupping. Woo Bin lifted his gaze and tried to smile to her.

- Sorry for coming without warning… I just missed our talks, and was worried about you…

- Sunbae… please… unni… - she pleaded. Jae Kyung didn't even move, her eyes still closed and tears starting to accumulate beneath her eyelashes. Since Woo Bin wasn't looking, he didn't saw them but Ga Eul didn't miss them.

- It's alright, Ga Eul-yang… me and Jae Kyung_-sshi_ have already sorted out everything… I'll see you at Eun Jae's wedding, ok? 'Night.

And with that said, he slowly started to walk away. At first, his steps slow and calm but, as soon as he turned around the corner and started descending the stairs, he broke into a run that only stopped inside his car.

Jae Kyung heard the sharp sound of a car door's closing and the roar of an engine being brought to life with more strength than needed. After that, the car breaks chided in the air and the car's sound quickly faded away. And then she lost all strength in her legs and slowly drift until the ground, the wall supporting her back; when Ga Eul approached her, she had already broken into hysterical tears.

* * *

_So, what do you guys think? Curious? Whose was the speech Jae Kyung was remembering?_

_See ya next chapter!_


	4. Still Can't Let Go

_Hello everyone!_

_I must say I'm really thankfull for all your sweet reviews! You really are the ones who make me post this story!_

_Just so you know, and since some of you seemed confused by last chapter, especially about the speech that Jae Kyung played on her mind, here is the explanation: for those that didn't read my previous story "Forever F4", Jae Kyung has run away from Woo Bin, after their first night together (and her first time too, since I pictured her as a virgin...) because she is beeing forced in another marriage of convenience, that has yet to happen. But, this arranged marriage is nothing like the one that she had been in previously and this is the story after she and Woo Bin parted ways. As you'll see, this one will turn out to be a little more dangerous..._

_I'm not telling anything else, so you'll have to read it for further explanations!_

_Here is the next chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Still Can't Let Go**

Woo Bin drove fast in the night, turning the night lights into a blur of color all around him. He wasn't caring for the speed or where he was headed. He needed to vent it all out.  
Strangely, his drive brought him to his house and only when he parked the car did he allow himself to shout out loud and let out all his pent up anger:

- FUCK! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

He leaned over the wheel, the honk echoing into the night without interruptions while he closed his eyes, letting the sound resonate in his ears. How could he have been such an idiot? How could he…?

- I'm an idiot… I'm such a pitiful idiot… - he murmured, under the sound of his horn.

Some of his men came out in his direction, when he got out of the car but he dismissed them:

- I want to be alone…

They didn't follow him and quickly dismissed themselves.

His steps brought him to the door of his bedroom and he took a deep breath before opening the door and allowing himself in.

It was the first time he had done it since he and Jae Kyung had been together there. He had even moved to another room, after that, and forbidden everyone, even the cleaning maids to enter it. The memories had been too much, and he hadn't been able to sleep there even for a minute. Pacing till the bed, he noticed how, after all that time her perfume was still in the air. Everything was the same as he had left them, that day: the bed was still unmade, his clothes were still in the floor… as he had ordered, no one had changed anything. Now, he wondered what had possessed him into doing so.

Of all the girls he had been with, somehow Jae Kyung had been the only one he had been on his own room; with the others he had occupied the other rooms in the house. How on hell had that happened, he was still wondering; he knew he felt something more for her, at the time, than lust or desire. But now…

He fell upon the bed. What did he felt now, after seeing her and hearing what she had said?

He laughed bitterly, while he crossed his arm over his eyes:

- I can't believe it… after all she said… I still…

He had secretly hoped, in his heart, that she had another explanation for her leaving. Anything other than that would be understandable, in his point of view: that she had been scared, that he had hurt her, that she wasn't certain of his feelings for her… but _this_?

When he had seen her again, his heart made another upside-down turn loop and he hoped they could sort it out. Darn it, he had even hoped to have her where he was laying and doing what they had done over and over again, until both had been fulfilled from each other.

And now, here he was, without her and her explanation had been the god dammed company!

Anger once more boiled inside him… he had been so sure… so sure she had been honest and truthful with him… that she really loved him…

- A fake… that's what it was… it was all a lie…

He stayed in the room all night but did not sleep. In the morning, when he got out of the room he instructed one of his man to order the room to be cleaned and left sparkling and to inform his father that he wouldn't go to the office. Then he left for his room and slept all day, a sleep without dreams.

When he woke up, it was already dawn. He realized that his father mustn't have let his man wake him up and, silently, he thanked him for that. He really had intended to go to work but sleeping for the entire day and the following night had proven to be the best thing, since he now felt ready to face the outside world once more.

As he was getting ready to leave his home, an orange Lotus parked itself in front of his doorsteps and out of it came So Yi Jung.

- My bro! – he shouted surprised at seeing him. He quickly descended the stairs and hugged his best friend.

- How are you? When… when did you arrive?

- A few hours ago. I went to see Ga Eul but she had company so…

- Ah, - said Woo Bin, suddenly unable to look Yi Jung in the eyes – so you've already found out about…

- Yes. As a matter of fact, it was Ga Eul who asked me to check on you, since she called your house yesterday and they told her you were not to be disturbed.

- Why didn't she come…?

- Seems you weren't the only one damaged after your confrontation...

- As if! – said Woo Bin, laughing bitterly. – You want me to believe _she_ was affected by what she told me? Bullshit, I tell you!

- Why don't you offer me breakfast as we talk about it? I'm really starving and didn't have time to eat at Ga Eul's…

- To eat what? Ga Eul or her delicious chocolate muffins she makes for breakfast? – teased Woo Bin, while leading his best friend in.

- Yah! Don't you think you've been hanging with her too much? How do you know what she makes for breakfast?

- You don't really want to know… - said Woo Bin, a mischievous smile in his face.

- Yah!

The two friends sat themselves at the huge table, as breakfast was brought for both of them. Woo Bin had already eaten but he still had another bite, along with his bro, while explaining everything that had happened between his confrontation with Jae Kyung, two days ago

- The company? That was her explanation? – asked Yi Jung, while cleaning his mouth.

- Yeah. She said a person like me would likely brought a shadow on her company…

- I can't believe she really said that…

- I know, I would have expected everything… and the worst part of it was when she told me she was sorry for leading me on…

- What a mess, that girl! And you? – Yi Jung eyed Woo Bin, almost expecting a sudden reaction from him.

- Me? Me what?

- Oh, c'mon! I know you! That crap of looking just fine won't work on me or Ga Eul, as a matter of fact. She understood quite quickly you weren't exactly ok when you left…

Woo Bin sighed and glanced at his cup of coffee.

- I'm not ok…

- I've noticed.

- I really… for once… after Lya, I believed that nothing would happen again for me, at least nothing like that… and then, with Jae Kyung… it was different. It was fast, yes, but still different as… as if we're meant to be… and now…

- Now you're stuck. You can't let go. – his friend smiled at him.

- … yeah…

- I know that feeling. I had never thought I would ever find a person to replace Eun Jae in my life. But Ga Eul proved me I was wrong. Definitely wrong. She showed me I had barely started living and that there was more than girls and drinking… there were still things like innocence and purity in the world. Things I had given up already in believing… she brought them back… she brought happiness to me, true happiness. And I wouldn't trade it for all the gold, money, women, drinks and ceramic of the world. Before I had time to even realize, I had already fallen for her…

Woo Bin looked amazed at his friend. He sounded so confident and happy, as he had never seen him before. Woo Bin was even a little jealous. He also longed to feel that way about someone… specially if it was…

- Have you told this to Ga Eul? – he asked, cutting his own line of thoughts.

- Of course not! – Yi Jung shouted, looking ashamed and shocked. And blushing to Woo Bin's surprise and delight.

- You're blushing!

- No I'm not!

- Yes, you are!

- No, I'm not! I don't blush!

- I've never seen you blushing before! You look cute!

- And you look like an ass!

Woo Bin grinned. Then his smile faltered and he spoke in a whisper, barely lifting his face from his lap.

- I just… I wished I could have been able to wake up, at that time… perhaps I had been able to stop her…

His friend looked at him, sorrow and companionship on his gaze. Truly, Yi Jung didn't know what he could do. He knew a lot more than Woo Bin supposed, as did the remaining F4, about Jae Kyung's situation but not all the details had yet arrived into their hands. The girls, being her confidents, had full knowledge of the situation. Still, between them, they had agreed to a pact, in which only after everything had been proved and known they would let Woo Bin know the complete truth.

At that moment, after hearing his friend sighed whisper, he was tempted to tell him everything but he decided, after he and Woo Bin parted ways to both their business that the time for the revelations had yet not come.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? I'm sure you are curious about what is the "entire truth", aren't you? Perhaps next chapter you'll start getting hints!_

_See you next chapter!_

_P.S - Don't forget to review and comment!_


	5. Unwanted Call

_Hello everyone! _

_Sorry to have made you wait for so long but I had exams to attend.=) Now I'm officially on Christmas break!  
_

_Thank you so much for your sweet reviews! I love them and always learn much with them. I received a review that scared me, though, but in an alarmed way: it was asked of me to not make Woo Bin too much of a cry baby as in my last story. I swear to you all that has not been my intention. I merely meant to picture Woo Bin as he would be like if he had fallen deeply in love as in my fic. I admit that perhaps it may have been a litle out of character so I'm sorry to everyone! _

_That is the reason why I want more and more of your reviews. That way I understand if you are liking the story or not!_

_So, to the person who sent me that review, thanks for alerting me! I'll try not to make him a cry baby, precisely because I knw that he is everything but one!_

_Here's the next chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Unwanted Call **

Jae Kyung lazily opened an eye to the morning sun that submerged Ga Eul's entire living room. Smiling sheepishly, she stretched herself beneath her covers on the bed Ga Eul had improvised in her living room. Then she stared at the roof, quietly listening to the sounds around her.

Ga Eul had not yet woke up, as she could still hear her soft breathing from her bedroom and her occasional murmurs and sighs. Outside, the cars were already moving and the birds had long shut themselves to give place to the awful sound of the engines.

For a moment, she wanted to open the window and shout for them to shut up. Then she pushed that thought away. They would never shut up. As well as the voice in her head that would never shut and her heart that would never heal itself.

She clenched her eyes tightly, trying to bit back the tears. She knew Ga Eul would be up once she heard her sobs and the last things she wanted was to wake up her already worn out friend. She had already nursed her into sleep last night, and the previews one, after her confrontation with Woo Bin.

As she was trying to calm herself, she found out that her cell phone, on the low table beside her head was vibrating. Looking at the screen, her insights crawled over themselves. Pushing the call away, she took another breath and tried to get back to thinking, to no avail. Her phone only rang again and again. So she pried herself free from the sheets, sitting herself up and picking it up answered it:

- Hello?

_- Well, hello. Good morning to you, my love…_

- What makes you think it is morning were I am? – she spat, aggressively. She didn't want to talk much less ear his voice.

_- I'm… guessing… _- he laughed cruelly. – _Now, now, sweetheart… don't hang up! I called to wish you a good day …_

- Go to hell! I'm not your sweetheart.

_- Of course you are, Jae Kyung. I'm going to overlook this… this little "run" you made, for now. After all, in a few days you won't be able to return to Korea alone… So make sure you say goodbye to all of your friends._

- LEAVE ME ALONE!

_- Now, now… how can you say such things to your sweetheart __and__ fiancé?_

- I DON'T REMEMBER EVER CALLING YOU THAT OR AGREEING TO ANY OF THIS! LEAVE ME ALONE, ONCE AND FOR ALL! – she shouted.

There was silence on the other side of the line, and Jae Kyung could hear Ga Eul's light footsteps coming in her direction, through the corridor.

_- I'm losing my patience with you, Jae Kyung… you'd better start showing a little more respect for your fiancé or I'll make sure your father notices the true situation you put your company in. You wouldn't want that, would you?_ – the man on the other side said, in a crude and sibling voice that remembered Jae Kyung of a sibling snake, leaving all her skin crawling. – _The poor man is so debilitated already… another stroke could be… fatal…_

- You son of a…!

_- Now, now! You really don't want to end that sentence, do you, Jae Kyung? Remember what is at stake…_

- … - she hold back her tears.

_- You have 5more days of freedom. If you are not here by the fifth… you know what happens…_

On the other side the man hang up. Jae Kyung pressed her head against the phone and sighed deeply, letting the tears start falling. Hiccupping, she felt Ga Eul's hands on her shoulders, forcing her against her chest. Jae Kyung barely noticed her friend was sitting on the floor before letting all her restrains and weeping out her frustration and sadness.

- Why… why me…?

- Sshh. – said Ga Eul, hugging her. – It's alright… it's going to be ok…

After a while, Ga Eul had managed to calm her and; bringing a coup of hot tea from the kitchen, she gave it to her and took a sip of her own.

- Thank you.

- Calmer? – she asked.

- I'm trying…

- It was _him_?

- …

- Jae Kyung, what have we talked about keeping it all for you?

- … yeah, it was him… threatening me…

- … why don't you tell your father…?

- And what? Make him have another heart attack? No thank you…

- You're drowning yourself, Jae Kyung… you need friends by your side and your family too, to support you… otherwise…

- Otherwise I'll just stay quiet. And you promised to do the same, Ga Eul!

- I know what I promised. You don't have to remind me… it's already hard enough not being able to tell everything to Woo Bin-sunbae as I wanted…

Jae Kyung almost let her tea spill.

- NEVER, GA EUL! YOU MUST NEVER TELL HIM!

- Ok, ok! Calm down! I was merely pointing…

- Huh?

- Nothing, forget I said…

- You start, now you finish.

- … You are conscious you hurt him, aren't you? That you lied to him, once more?

Jae Kyung placed both of her hands around the cup.

- I know. And that's the more reason I don't want him to now… he can't know until… - she trailed off, unable to speak anymore.

A sudden thought passed through Ga Eul's mind

- ….You're not planning to go forward with this marriage, are you?

- … I don't have a choice… he gave me 5days…

- 5days? For what?

- If I'm not back to US in 5days he's going to tell my father about it! I can't let that happen!

- So you're marrying him; that's the brilliant solution you found…

- I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! HE KNOWS WHERE I AM!

Ga Eul looked at her friend, with a frightened look.

- He knows you're here?

- He knows I'm in Korea, at least…

- How did he…?

- Don't know.

- But… how are you going to do it? Eun Jae-unni's wedding is in 5 days!

- I know… I'll just have to leave after the ceremony…

- Unni, don't do it. There has to be another way… - Ga Eul pleaded her, grasping her hands.

- I wish I could… I wish there was… but I don't see another way to go about this…

A few tears escaped from Jae Kyung's eyes as she spoke:

- God… how I must have hurt him…

Ga Eul suppressed her own sob, as her friend wept and hiccupped:

- I even… even told… told him… I didn't… I didn't want… want him… because… because of the… the company… he hates me… he hates me now…

- Don't say that… oh, unni! I don't know what more can I do…?

Jae Kyung lift her red eyes to her face and, grasping her friends hands said:

- Just… just promise me… promise me you'll… you'll stay my friend… even after… after I'm gone…

Ga Eul brought her for a bone crushing hug and said:

- I promise… of course I promise…

After a while Jae Kyung calmed herself and went for a shower. Letting the water down on her back, she recalled Woo Bin's face, when he had found her in Ga Eul's apartment. And in her heart, she wished that time could go back, that she had never signed that paper without carefully reading it…  
Silently, she wished she had died that night, in that accident, when she had the chance…

When the wedding day came, the skies were pouring down during the whole ceremony. But, as someone had said near her, "a soaking wedding is a blessed wedding".

_"Even the skies are biding me farewell… "_ – thought Jae Kyung melancholically, while watching Eun Jae and Il Hyun exchanging rings; she, in a beautiful white wedding dress, was the picture of happiness and by the looks of Il Hyun, he agreed with her opinion.

Glancing around the room, she spotted Jan Di, sitting beside Jun Pyo, who had come back solely for the wedding. Her friend was dressed in a short pink dress, with a big silver flower fashioned at her left hip, silver high heels and her hair in a soft curly bun, on the top of her hair. Jun Pyo, at her side, was clasping her hand in his, dressed in his impeccable grey suit and blue tie, and was smirking at her.

Behind them, Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun, he in a pure grey suit and her in a long one sleeve purple dress that had a little tail behind and seated next to them was Ga Eul, her eyes unmoving from the man that stood beside his brother at the altar. Yi Jung, who was his brother's best man, however, didn't hide the continuous glances he throw at and the branded smirk in his face. Ga Eul, in a long clear blue dress, that hung from her neck, and with her hair in soft curls, and loving smile on her face, Ga Eul was both innocent to his gaze and lovingly.

She smiled, happy for all of them, of course, but she knew her time in Korea was running out and she was wondering how much more time she could allow herself to stay before returning to her prison, at the other side of the sea. Checking out to see if he wasn't looking, she allowed her gaze to hover on Woo Bin's seated posture, a few seats away from her: his soft gaze, bestowed upon the newlyweds, his black and blue suit, his serene face…

Gulping hardly, she diverted her eyes from him; if he caught her looking once more, she knew he might suspect something. And that was the last thing she wanted, letting him know. Ha Jae Kyung, the great CEO from JK Group, a simple prisoner against her will in the US?

She was sure he would criticize her till the end of the earth. Then again, he already hated her now. What was the point in telling him the truth?

Woo Bin caught himself staring for the umpteenth time that day at the girl standing a few chairs away from him, in a short strapless green dress and black high heels, with the hair curled in deliciously looking waves and absent expression in her face.

He was under the impression that, as he was checking her out (_NOT checking her out… making sure she was ok!,_ he remembered himself again) that she had been doing the same to him. At least he could feel, every once and now a pair of warm eyes all over him and he was whishing (_thinking!_) it would be hers. But every time he glanced at her, she would have her eyes focused on something or looking lost as they looked now.

He was suffering because of her, he was hurting inside and he knew that it was her fault. But he still couldn't believe how graciously her eyebrows rose in her forehead as she thought, or how her lips twitched, before she smiled.

Yeah, he was hurting and suffering for the same woman he had the hugest crush in his entire life. He wasn't ready to admit, though he had already said it to her once that he was completely in love with her.

He recalled the time when he had gone to Jeju Island, as Jun Pyo was about to marry her into a marriage of convenience; while he was driving his car, he remembered having thought about how empty his life felt, without no one by his side…

He was the only one, from the remaining F4 that drove to crash that wedding, which drove alone in his car and he recalled feeling lonesome, at the time. How odd it was, that the person he had wanted to fill that void, was the same one he had ruined the wedding at.

Bringing himself back to reality, he saw that Il Hyun had brought his now wife to a breathtaking kiss and, with everyone he also got up and applauded and whistled to the bride and groom.

* * *

_So, what do you think?_

_Please review and comment!_

_See you guys next chapter!_


	6. Photos and Goodbyes

_Hello everyone! _

_Here is another chapter of this story! Hope you are enjoying this as much as I am!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Photos and Goodbyes**

After the ending of the ceremony, there was a buffet placed in the nearby tent and the hundreds of guests made their ways there. As the bride and groom stood at the entrance, the F4 and their dates approached them to congratulate both. Jae Kyung, let herself stay behind on purpose. She wanted to bid farewell to newlyweds in private and didn't want any of them, much less Woo Bin, to hear it.

- Eun Jae-unni, Il Hyun-dongseng! Congratulation on your wedding !

- Thank you, Jae Kyung-yang. – said Il Hyun, hugging her.

- I'm sorry I can't stay much longer but I really have to return even today…

- No way! – said Eun Jae, unhappy at her sudden leaving. – You can't go yet! You didn't even eat or anything!

- I'm really sorry, unni. I do wish you all the happiness you both can get…

- Can you at least stay until I toss the bouquet and until I've had a few pictures…

- Well, I...

- I'll promise to make it quick!

- … okay, then… I'll stay, only for that!

Eun Jae smiled and, taking her husband by the hand, she went over towards the microphone and announced the change of plans.

Meanwhile, Jae Kyung went over the buffet table and grabbed a few entrées while glancing around. She was in the middle of a bite when all the girls assembled themselves in the middle of the tent and Ga Eul appeared, clutching her hand and bringing her to the middle.

- Ga Eul!

- What? You're still not married! – she said, a small but hopeful smile on her lips. Even if this was her last free event, she wanted her to always remember it. As a happy memory.

Jae Kyung stopped, deliberated and understood what Ga Eul look meant. She also wanted to leave Korea with a smile on her lips, even if it was a sad one. If there was no escape from her fate, well… at least she would make the most of her remaining day of freedom!

Call it fortune, destiny or God's prank, but someone up there was making sure she went nuts, she was sure of it!

When she arrived in the middle of the girls lined behind Eun Jae's back, she could only think about the bizarre of the situation she had gotten herself involved into: here she was, single but on the brink of getting forcefully married to a dangerous and ambitious man, hoping that something, or someone changed her fate and jumping in the middle of other single women, hoping to catch a bouquet of a brand new bride!

She was laughing herself out so much; she didn't saw and realize when the bouquet ended resting in her opened arms. But as she did, she felt a cold shiver and raised her eyes, only to have them drawn in the brown warm chocolate pools that were Woo Bin's.

For a moment nothing else moved but their eyes, locked in each other, battling for dominance and hoping to see one of them surrender. She remembered feeling without air, while she grasped the bouquet in her hands. He barely noticed he was spilling his drink in Jun Pyo's over expensive Italian shoes. But when both regained their composures, both were certain that something had stirred inside each other again.

- Hey! Buddy! Take a picture and it will last longer! – shouted Yi Jung, to his embarrassment, while he was leaning on Ga Eul.

Turning around to see if Jae Kyung had heard that comment, he saw she had her gaze fixed upon Il Hyun, who had just arrived near her and was telling her something.

- Idiot! – said Woo Bin, trying to land a punch in his best friend's face. Yi Jung averted it.

- Are you getting a good view? – teased Yi Jung.

- What about you? Getting some ideas for your _own_ wedding?

Yi Jung blushed and Ga Eul gave him a startled look.

- Sunbae!

- What? There is nothing wrong with asking, is there? – he said, when Ga Eul stepped in Jae Kyung's direction.

Eun Jae came running into Jae Kyung, to congratulate her but she barely took notice, as Il Hyun went looking for someone; she saw Ga Eul's eyes tear up and made a movement for her to clean them. The next thing she knew, her friend was grasping her hands and whispering her:

- He still loves you…

She looked uncertain at Ga Eul before confessing in a whisper and a sad smile:

- I know… I saw it too…

Il Hyun arrived near them, with the photographer and both groom and bride placed themselves between the famous F4 and their dates. Awkwardly, Jae Kyung stood in front of Woo Bin, since he was taller and his breath in her back was making her feel goose bumps. Still, she noticed that his smell remained the same: strong and so Woo Bin's…

After that, the bride and groom were photographed with each couple, with Jae Kyung alone and with Woo Bin alone. Ga Eul whispered something in Yi Jung's ear, who whispered in his brother's, who said:

- And now, both of you with us.

- WHAT?! – shouted both of them.

- Yeah. I want to do it! – said Eun Jae, smiling openly at Ga Eul. Jae Kyung frowned and looked menacingly at her but her friend simply smiled sweetly.

As she moved to stand beside Woo Bin, he could feel her stiffen.

_Good_, he thought, _at least I'm not the only one affect by this…_

But there was something wrong. He could feel it. She was standing like a statue by his side, away from him, her smile frozen. That was wrong. If the last place where they would be together was at a framed photo (because he intended to ask for that one to Il Hyun…), he wanted her to at least smile, relax… be in his arms…

His actions were quicker than his brain. As soon as he was thinking about it, he already had an arm sneaked around her waist and was pressing her against her side… and God! How he had missed that smell, that touch, that feeling of having her pressed against him. The sensations both felt that moment were catastrophic, as they conveyed up feelings, sensations and memories that had never been forgotten, not for one day but that had been absent.

The photo with the bride and groom captured the moment Woo Bin brought Jae Kyung close. But the ones that followed captured solely the couple, in the most tenderness moments shared by them in months, as both bride and groom stepped a little aside, giving them some space.

Jae Kyung had caught her breath when he brought her close, forgetting momentarily how to do it properly. He was still toned and shaped as she had known him to be. And he still had the same tenderness and strength in the way he maneuvered her moves. She had longed so much to be near him again that now it all seemed a dream. Still, a curious though did surface in her mind, making her grin to the photographer.

- I knew it… - she whispered. And he heard.

- What?

- You couldn't get your hands away from me…

He chuckled slightly.

- Well, - he said, maneuvering her head with the tip of his fingers in his direction. – you are in my grasp once more… what do you plan on doing?

She relaxed herself into his body, allowing her head to rest upon his chest and eying him directly and softly:

- Nothing… for now…

- For now?

- We are still taking pictures, you know? What would people think if I stormed out of here suddenly?

- Hum… that's true…

There was a moment of silent between them, as they forgot about the world, and even the photographer that, ordered by Yi Jung, still kept on capturing pictures of both of them.

- I missed you… - he said suddenly, breaking her chain of thoughts that was ordering her to leave his warm embrace.

- … Woo Bin… - she said, a pained expression in her face.

- Let me finish… I'm not alright… - confessed Woo Bin, for her surprise. She shivered with the serious look he bestowed upon her.

- You're… you're not…?

- No. I'm barely holding myself from jumping at you and… oh, God! You have no idea what I'm doing with that dress, right now…

She blushed profusely, averting her gaze but still unable to imagine what he could have been thinking.

- I know what you've said… and my head does tell me to stay away from you… - he confessed and Jae Kyung glanced to him, once more, hoping…

- But even now, after all that happened… - he continued, pressing her against himself once again. She looked surprised but not afraid, what was good, he thought. – Even now, I can't stop thinking about us… and I can't believe it was a lie…

People didn't seem to pay them any attention. There was just her and him, in the world. How she had wanted it to happen once more, to be lost in his eyes again.

- Woo Bin… - she started as she saw him coming close.

- Jae… - he whispered, and she felt her heart crumble along with all her resistances.

- Oh, God dammit! – she whispered before diving into his lips.

She was sure she had heard squeals of someone and that she could feel the flash of some camera in her face. But nothing else mattered. She had been thirsty for his lips as he had been for hers, and nothing was more important now than satisfying that drought.

Woo Bin was grasping her, clinging her to him and she was more than eager to allow and return that hug, that felt so fulfilling and warm. How she had missed that comfort, that love, that safety…

- I love you… - he murmured, against her neck, as if reciting a mantra. – I love you…

That was when everything came crushing down on her, with a strength of thousands of atomic bombs. A hideous face, with a dreadful smile, danced in front of her eyes; a sheet of paper with her signature, a car shifted into a tree, her father lying in a hospital bed, a shivering whisper in her ear… all of this flashed in her mind and she understood. She couldn't… not anymore…

At first it was only a tear, then another and then a river followed them, as she braced herself and pushed him away. Surprised, he let himself be shifted away from her and stay still; at least until he saw her cheeks drenched with tears, her saddened expression and her cold gaze as she backed away from him. He heard Ga Eul behind him murmur in a sad voice:

- Unni… no… don't do it…

- Jae…? - he murmured too. Now he was afraid. Something told him that, what was coming was going to be worse than the last time she had…

- No. – he said, suddenly understanding. And by the look in her face, she knew that he had understood what she was about to do.

- I have to…

- No… - he said once more, and Ga Eul shook her head, furiously. Jae Kyung looked at her, sympathetically and said:

- Thank you for letting me crash in your place…

- Unni… no…

- I'm sorry… - she said, facing each one of the present F4, Jan Di and Seo Hyun, which stood perplexed at her behavior and obviously confused with the conversation. Then she faced Woo Bin and he could swear he saw her expression became torn between sorrow and sadness. – Goodbye…

* * *

_Well then, hope you guys have liked it!_

_See you guys next chapter!  
_


	7. Gunshot!

_Hello everyone!_

_Thank you for your honest reviews! Well, my classes are almost over, I've finished with all my tests so I'm mostly free to write! I'll try to post more often, so you won't get angry waiting for more chapters but I can't promise yet I'll post on a daily basis. Christmas is at my doorstep and I haven't even started preparing it so..._

_Anyway, I'm excited with your reviews and hope you guys can keep on reading this. Here is another turnaround in this story..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Gunshot!**

He barely noticed when she got out of the tent, as her words played itself once and over in his head.

_Goodbye… Goodbye…_

It was all happening again, he noticed as realization came down on him. But this time it would be different.

- NO WAY! – he roared, as he darted behind her, indifferent at the shouts behind him.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to her, since she was running, drenched and in high heels in the pouring rain. With quick steps, he grabbed her by her forearms and yanked her in his direction.

She was drenched but he could still notice that she was still crying, her bottom lip trembling from the cold and the weeping. Her makeup was a little smudged but he couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked in the rain; that is, until she started to detach herself from him.

- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? – he snapped, making her stop. – FIRST YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE ME, THE YOU RAN AWAY, THEN YOU SAY YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID COMPANY… AND NOW YOU INTEND TO RUN AWAY FROM THE FEELINGS THAT I… DON'T DENY IT! I SAW THEM! THEY ARE THE SAME AS MINE!

She was sobering and whispered:

- Please… let me go…

- NO! Not again! Not this time! – he said, while crossing his arms over her back, pressing her against him.

- You have to… to let me go…

- No! I understand if you're afraid… even I am afraid of these feelings… but I don't want to let them disappear… we'll go slowly, one step at a time…

- That's not it… that's not it…

- Dammit, Jae! What are you so afraid of? – he said, detaching her from him so he could look in her eyes. He tried to soften his expression. – Whatever it is, I'll help you… just tell me…

- … - she silently lifted a hand, caressing his face and whimpered once more, her sadness now visible. - … please… you can't help… let me go…

- Sweetheaart… - singsong a voice.

As the voice reached her ears, and she made note of who it belonged to, she glanced away, still in Woo Bin's grasp. And she froze once more, not because of the cold rain, but because of the person standing a few foots away, under a big black umbrella.

A tall man, surrounded by three of other mans, in black suits, one of them holding an umbrella stood a few feet away from them, looking in their direction, a wicked smile in his face. He had short straight blond hair and the coldest black eyes Woo Bin had seen in someone's face; he was wearing a black long coat and, what Woo Bin presumed to be a black suit.

However, Woo Bin's attention was caught by Jae Kyung's suddenly cold and dreadful voice:

- What are you doing here, Han Ju?

- Oh, my sweetheart! – the man shouted, amidst the rain. Woo Bin didn't like the sound of his voice, nor his familiarity with Jae Kyung, since she didn't seem to appreciate it much as well. – Don't you remember? I told you you had 5 days to bid farewell to everyone and came back. Where was your little head...?

- I remember clearly what you told me, and I'm not late. This is the fifth day, so I'm returning by sunset…

- Well, since I'm already here, we can go back together now…

- She's not going with you anywhere. – said Woo Bin, suddenly furious about being left aside from the conversation, and stepping in front of her. Jae Kyung was so surprised that she didn't notice when she was shoved behind his back. Still, she appreciate the feeling of being protected against something…

The man looked at Woo Bin in, what he called, a strange way. A look of confusion was on his face, but it was quickly replaced by one of understanding.

- Who are you, in the first place? You can't come and order someone around like you own them… - said Woo Bin, becoming even more furious as the man's smirk grew larger. – What's so funny?

- You are. Seems like my little Jae Kyung didn't told anyone about her situation…

- She's not yours!

- I beg your pardon but, I have to disagree. You see, since she is my _fiancée _she does belong to me…

Woo Bin froze, in his place.

- What did you call her?

- My fiancée. Why, you didn't knew?

Woo Bin slowly turned his head around, to try and face Jae Kyung, who had her face hidden in his coat from his gaze.

- Is this true? Jae…

The other man froze in his place, as he heard what Woo Bin called her. Slowly and in the coldest of the voices, he repeated:

_- Jae?_

Jae Kyung didn't need anything more to step in front of Woo Bin, her arms open wide as well as her eyes. She had heard the threat in his voice and she knew him too well to understand that he had already figured out the relationship they had. Woo Bin merely stared at her sudden change, confused. What the hell was going on, after all?

- You will leave him away from this! This has nothing to do with him!

- Jae…

- STOP CALLING ME THAT! – she shouted in a suddenly tremulous voice. She had seen the look of anger in Han Ju's eyes and she knew she would be punished after.

Woo Bin stared at her tremulous figure, at the man standing away from them… suddenly, he knew what she was afraid,

- I'm sorry to disappoint you, sir… - said Woo Bin, his hand holding on to Jae Kyung's arm. – But this seems to be a mistake. Seems like this lady isn't going anywhere with you and…

The shot of a gun was heard and he froze. The man was pointing one at him:

- Next time I won't miss… - he said. – Get her.

- No! Stop it! Put the gun away! – she shouted as the men behind Han Ju approached her. Woo Bin stood in front of her, shielding her and the men stopped.

Suddenly, from one of the corners of the garden where the party was being held there was a sudden movement and six men came out, in Woo Bin's direction, his men. As he was starting to relax himself, there was a sudden shout from Jae Kyung that made his blood froze in his veins.

He turned around to see himself surrounded and one man leaving with a shouting Jae Kyung on his arms, that he had managed to snatch from behind him. The fight between his man and Han Ju's started and he found himself stuck in the middle of it as he tried to get to Jae Kyung.

He heard more shouts and kicks behind him and turned around to see the remaining F4 joining the fight and even Jan Di distributing some of her deadly spin kicks. A man lunched himself towards him and made him regain attention on the fight. With a punch and a few kicks he was able to clear a path towards the man that still hold Jae Kyung and was still trying to retreat, while being surrounded by men from both sides.

He made a dart for her, his path temporarily clear ahead; when he was almost near, he heard a shot, a piercing scream and locked his eyes with Jae Kyun's suddenly afraid ones. He tried to raise a hand towards her but his chest felt really heavy. And then he felt the ground coming near him at great speed.

Jae Kyung didn't knew how she managed to escape her kidnapper's grasp; she knew she had hit him but she didn't knew where and it didn't matter. She made a run towards Woo Bin's fallen body and lift him against her, turning him around while crying out his name:

- Please… please no… Woo Bin… - she said, as she saw his face. His chest was covered in blood and she trembled in fear. She stopped paying attention to her surroundings. His eyes were closed and there was a thin line of blood coming out of his mouth. – Woo Bin… wake up… open your eyes… please… don't do this… please…

Her tears were what made him open his eyes, as they fell over his eyelids. As he focused his gaze once more and realized who it was, he gaze a small smile and said in a low voice:

- See, I told you… I knew it was a lie…

Amongst all the confusion and the tears, she took notice of what he had said and gave a small laugh. Everything else had been forgotten, even the rain and the blood pooling around them.

He smiled once more but now she saw how pale he seemed:

- I love it when you laugh… - he said, before coughing up blood.

- Stay still… don't move…

- I'm… I'm alright… I… - his eyes started became unfocused. She noticed his breathing became harsher.

- Woo Bin? – she asked, almost afraid. His eyelids fluttered, near to closing. His hand was lift but he missed her face. Suddenly, his eyes were closed and his hand felt near her knees, heavily.

As Jae Kyung started to understand what was going on, shock overcame her. She stared at his face, silently, tears falling as she grope his arm and shook him:

- WOO BIN! NO! WAKE UP! PLEASE! WAKE UP! – she shouted, as his blood drenched her dress. Woo Bin didn't move nor spoke.

She felt when a pair of hands grabbed her by her armpits; she struggled, shouting his name, and tried to break free as the man took her away from Woo Bin's lying corpse. He wasn't moving… he wasn't waking up…

She shouted until she was brought to the car, paying no attention at the fight around her. She noticed Han Ju, his gun still in his hands and as she focused her eyes on his, he smirked devilry and commented:

- Such a noisiness man… I told him I wouldn't miss a second time… well, let's bid them all goodbye, shall we?

As she let out the angriest shout she had ever shouted in her life, she felt a pain in her head and fell into oblivion.

* * *

_Well then, what do you guys say? Did you like it? Comment please!  
_

_See you next chapter!_


	8. The First Revelations

_Hello everyone!_

_Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! The brand new chapter 8!_

_Thanks for your sweet reviews! Hope you comment on this one too!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The First Revelations**

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't drenched. Whoever had bring him there, had made sure he was cleaned and dry out before placing him over what seemed to be a strong warm bed, under a strong clear light. Then he noticed that he wasn't able to freely move, since his wrists were tied to the bed bars, on each side of him. And then it was the smell that hit him strongly:

- For Heaven's sake, what the fuck is that smell?

Then many things happened at once. First, the strong light was covered by multiple shadows and breaths of relief were sighed as a voice that clearly belonged to Yi Jung said, coming from his right:

- He's cursing already, so he's fine…

- Thank goodness… - murmured another voice. Ga Eul's, also near him at the right.

- Hey guys…

- How are you feeling? – Yi Jung asked.

- … like I've been shot. Am I in heaven? – he asked, his eyelids still close due to the strong light. He let his sense of earring led the conversation, though he could still perceive the shadows of his friends against the strong light under his eyelids.

- What? Of course not! – shouted Yi Jung suddenly afraid. Had his friend lost his mind?

- No? I thought I heard an angel…

- An angel? – asked Ga Eul.

- See, there it is. – he sighed, making everyone laugh and even Yi Jung smiled, relieved.

- Ga Eul? Is that you?

- Yeah, I'm here sunbae. – she said, hiccupping and laughing a little.

- Yah! – shouted another voice, clearly angry. Jun Pyo, at his feet. – What about us? We are his friends! We've been here for days and he remembers only Ga Eul!

- Now you know what I felt when you only remembered your friends and didn't even think I was important! – shouted an angry Jan Di near his head, at his left side, making him wince but smile and laugh a little. Then the pain in his torso made notice of its existence and he pointed that out letting a shade of a grimace take place on his features.

- Are you in pain, Woo Bin? – asked Ji Hoo, beside him also at his left.

- No. I mean, I laughed and yeah… it hurt. But it's nothing serious…

- Thank goodness you've woken up. – said Seo Hyun. She had grasped his left hand. – We were worried about you…

- Seo Hyun-unni… you're here too…

- Of course I am! – she said, hiding a smile that he could still clearly hear in her voice.

- Hey, guys. – he said, opening slowly his eyes and facing their expectant faces. – As much as I love you all and you're important in my life, could you please remove your stinking breaths from above me? I would like to sit.

- Stinking breaths? – Jun Pyo asked, testing his. – Hey, we don't have…

- He meant MOVE! – shouted Jan Di, pushing him away from the hospital bed, as soon as she got near him.

As Yi Jung helped him sitting, the others pulled their chairs and placed them around his bed. Then Yi Jung took his seat and Woo Bin took a look around, his back resting against the pillows behind him.

- Where's Jae Kyung?

The others looked around and Woo Bin understood.

- He took her, didn't he?

- Slowly Jun Pyo confirmed the news.

- Yeah, he did. We couldn't stop him, though. We were too few…

- I know… - Woo Bin said, looking at his binding wrists. – Who…?

- The nurses. – said Ga Eul, answering his question. – They said you were too agitated in your sleep and during your fevers… you even tried to escape once…

Woo Bin glanced around. He was in a private bedroom, luxuriously decorated; he was monitorized, the machine registering his heart frequency, had an IV in his right arm and something that went through his nose and that itched...

- It's for feeding you. You lost consciousness and they had to feed you someway… - said Ji Hoo, answering his silent question as he eyed suspiciously the green tube.

- Ok, then. So, start explaining. I don't have all day. I have to get Jae Kyung back, you know…

Everyone looked, between themselves and Yi Jung took a deep breath.

- Perhaps it would be wiser if we tell him later… - said Jan Di. – He hasn't totally recovered yet…

- He needs to know, the sooner the better… - was the answer from the potter.

- Stop talking as if I'm not here! – Woo Bin demanded. – What the hell happened? Where am I? How long have I been here?

- Relax. – said the young Casanova, before starting to talk. – You're in Shinwha's private hospital and you've been here for a month and a half…

- A month and a Half?!

- Yeah. You were shot and you were really lucky that the bulled didn't hit any vital spot. – explained Ji Hoo – A few more centimeter below and it would have pierced your heart or your lungs… you went into surgery two times, since the first one didn't go so well and then you run a high fever for almost 4weeks… as a matter of fact, it's the first time you've awoken without being delirious…

- How long have you guys been here? – he asked.

- A few days. Since you've been shot, actually... – said Jun Pyo. – We've been sleeping in the nearest rooms.

- All of you? – he asked, surprised.

- No, only some of us. – said the Shinwha's heir. – Me and Yi Jung, mostly. Ji Hoo stays here most of the days and the girls come every day.

- But… - stuttered Woo Bin – shouldn't you be in the US right now?

Jun Pyo smiled:

- Whatever there is to be treated, it can wait. Also, I've got my laptop with me so I've been working a bit…

- And I am on a pause. I called my teachers back at Sweden and we agreed that, since I've been a modeling student… - Ji Hoo coughed and Yi Jung smirked before continuing. – I could take a break of… let's say, 4months?

- 4months?!

- He actually told his teachers that his mother had requested his presence for her own recovering… - laughed Jun Pyo. – The rascal…

- But… why?

They all turned to face Woo Bin, who looked perplexed.

- Oy! What do you think we are, insensible? You're our friend, dammit! And don't you ever scare me like that again! Almost jumping of a bridge, getting hit by a bullet… what's next? Being chased by a wild pig?

Then, everyone turned their eyes to Jun Pyo.

- What? – the young heir asked, when everyone concentrated their eyes on him.

It was all it took for Woo Bin to explode in honest laughers, followed by everyone in the room. When they had all calmed down, Ji Hoo said, calmly:

- Well, there is no one better than Jun Pyo to warm up the mood before the arrival of a cold storm… and by the way, you moron, its wild boar and not wild pig!

- I knew that! – said Jun Pyo quickly.

- Yeah, right… - scorned Jan Di.

- Woo Bin-ah, no matter what we tell you today, you have to remain calm. Your wound is still too recent and it could open once more, so… - continued Ji Hoo.

- It's alright. Go ahead and tell me. What happened?

- Well, you passed out, after being shot. Jae Kyung-unni was shouting your name when we noticed what had happened. But when we tried to stop her from being taken, that man… - said Jan Di, pausing. – He shot once more in the air and told us to stay away from his fiancée or he would make sure to end us right then. We had no choice, because they were more than us and were armed.

- So he took Jae Kyung?

- Yeah. It's been a month and a half since then. We haven't heard anything from her…

- Who was that man? – asked Woo Bin, looking at their compromised faces. – You guys know more than you are telling me, don't you? Spit it!

Yi Jun took the lead:

- Remember when Jae Kyung returned from the US?

- Yeah, of course. It was two years ago, a few weeks before Christmas…

- Well, this starts a little bit before and I have to tell you since the start so you can understand… when Jae Kyung achieved the post of CEO of JK Group, everything was ok: their place in Wall Street was one of the highest, they were exporting far more well than when they tried the merge with Jun Pyo's company. Along with Shinwha's, they dominated all the action of the market. That was the scenario when she arrived at the company. And she did a wonderful job; becoming allied to Shinwha's group, they prospered and everything seemed to be going fine. Then there was news that surprised everyone: one of the most productive branches of the JK Group had been sold to one of their enemies company.

- It was chaos. – continued Jun Pyo. – Their actions dropped abruptly, as well as their exportations… the group was sinking and Jae Kyung didn't know what to do. In a matter of days, JK Group had lost almost 50% of their value in the stock market.

- How could that happen? – asked Woo Bin. – Did she do anything wrong?

- Unfortunately, yes. But she did it out of ingenuity. She signed a paper that stated the sold of the branch to her enemy's company. She didn't read the paper till the end, so she did not knew that it had been a plot.

- A plot?

- Yeah, but we'll get there. By the time she signed the paper, she met the man you've met a few weeks ago.

- A boyfriend? – asked Woo Bin, without being able to hide his jealousy. The girls smirked sadly between themselves .

- No. – said Ga Eul, making him turn his head towards her. – Nothing of the sort. He and unni met because both staffs of their companies thought it would be good. And she agreed, wholeheartedly. It was supposed to be a meeting business but it turned out as much more.

- What do you mean?- asked Woo Bin, while Jun Pyo left to return a bit later, with his laptop. Writing something in it, he showed it to the mafia prince.

- Kung Han Ju. CEO of "Petroleum Company". 32 years old, single. An impressive curriculum. He went to the best schools in Europe. His father is Korean and his mother was Chinese; she died when he was 30 years old, of syphilis. She was a former hooker.

- He does have an impressive curriculum… - commented Woo Bin as he read the boards in front of him. – Still single? A man like him would like have an heir, already at this age…

- Well, let's see his other curriculum, shall we? – said Jun Pyo, darkening his face as he clicked on his computer.

- Other curriculum? – Woo Bin asked, before glancing around. Somehow, the mood had turned really cold, in his room.

* * *

_What do you guys think? Hope to read your reviews soon!_

_See you guys next chapter!_


	9. More Revelations

_Hello everyone!_

_Since it's already Christmas time, I'll post two chapters today!_

_Unfortunately I won't be able to post tommorow or the 25th, because I'll be busy with Christmas and all the preparations! However, IF I find the time to post it, I'll do it!_

_Hope you guys have a wonderfull Christmas and that you'll like this chapter too!_

_Enjoy  
_

******MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!******

* * *

**Chapter 9 - More Revelations**

Glancing trough the window, her eyes took barely notice of how agitated the city seemed, even at the four in the morning. She was sitting in the frame of the window, her side pressed against the cold of the glass. Sighing, she pressed the nigh robe closer to her skin, trying to warm her cold frame while she tried to forget that the cold she was feeling was going now for months and was coming from her heart. Against that, she thought, what kind of warmer would possibly be able to revive a dead heart?

She couldn't think like that. She had escaped her bed in intent to escape her dreams of death and lost, though she knew she was merely evading them for hours. She knew that as soon as she placed her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, she was meant to dream about car crashes and gunshots. And him.

In the last 3months, she had seen and replayed Woo Bin's death every night, after her eyelids were closed. The sound of something that seemed close to a gunshot or a simple paper cut that drawn blood was enough to make her cry for hours. Her blood drenched dress had been kept locked up, in a white box, under her bed. She hadn't touched it but merely looking at the box was like re-playing the scene on her mind.

When Han Ju had brought her back to New York, he had beaten her badly, leaving her with a deep cut on her lip and several hematomas in her body, while shouting what a hooker she was, giving herself to another man other than her fiancé. She hadn't even tried to defend herself, looking apathy as if she wasn't the one being spanked and insulted. When he finished, she found strength to ask him, deeply hurt and spiting blood:

- "_Are you done? ..."_

He had demanded one of his men to provide a nurse to treat her and that he removed her from his presence, or he would end her life right then.

- "_Or, would you like me to grant you the same fate as your lover? – he said, sibling in her ear._

_- At least I'd be happy… - she spat, grinning wickedly. - … better than having to be wife of a pig like you…"_

He had beaten her after that answer, demanding an apology that never got out of her mouth. Since then, he would beat her every now and then, though he would be away most of the time. He had managed to step her aside from her own company, claiming that she emotionally unstable for the time being. Since her father was hospitalized and her mother still believed he was a saint, no one confronted his orientations. And so she was confined to that apartment, of which only he, the head of his bodyguards and the nurse that came to treat her had the key. She was prisoner, she thought, in every single possible meaning: body and soul. She wasn't able to leave, because she was locked up, and she didn't want to. There was no meaning in escaping anymore. Woo Bin was dead and nothing else mattered. Not anymore.

Sighing, she recalled once more, as she had done in days, when everything started.

She was appointed as the new CEO by her father after he fell ill of a heart disease. Not wanting his company to be arrested with him, he passed the majority of the actions of the company into her and appointed her as JK Group new CEO, right after the first exams started to reveal his disease. She worked her hardest to prove her value, listening to the propositions her associated made and deciding always with their approval. Ingeniously, she never thought about someone wanting to take her place, at least not inside her own company.

Then, after a few months, her father was brought to the ER after a cardiac arrest. Hanging between life and death, those were the two longest weeks on her life. She was still working but even her associated members could see how worried and distracted she was. Only when her father was declared stabilized, she breathes out properly. He recovered gradually and revealed what had caused his cardiac arrest: someone had tricked him into selling the majority of his actions, since he was the major associate, beneath his daughter, of JK Group. The buyer was unknown.

Jae Kyung assured him that she would find out who had been and rectified his mistake. Just when she started paying more attention to work did she realize that she, herself, had also made a mistake. Somehow, amidst her confusions and worries, she had signed a paper, selling the major exportation branch of her company to an enemy company. JK Groups stocks went quickly down, and the company lost 46% of her value in the stock market. She was desperate and couldn't think quickly enough of a way to save her sinking company. That is, until her staff board decided to have a meeting with the staff board of "Petroleum Company", a recent upgrading company with a major activity business in the oil market.

She agreed and it was at that time that she met Kung Han Ju. At her first impression, she barely registered him, though the look in his eyes had made her uncomfortable. Her father, present at that meeting, as well as her mother, barely spoke to him; he seemed really unease whenever the both CEOs were together. Her mother, on the other hand, loved Han Ju. He was really polite and well looking, as she would say in their way home.

It was around that time that the topic of marriage resurged once more in her house. Her mother was pressing her to meeting with Han Ju once more, since she had been quite impressed but him. Jae Kyung refused, as well as her father.

It seemed clear, after a few days that Han Ju was not decided to leave her alone. He started stalking her in person, always followed by the media. They made the covers of the newspapers and the stocks of both companies started growing when one of the newspapers wrote the words "arranged marriage between both companies".

The media started following her everywhere, asking her questions and diverting her attention from what was really important. However, when she came into the board meeting room, that cold day of December, she found the meeting room empty, occupied only for the one person she didn't want to see: Han Ju.

- "_What are you doing here?_

_- Nothing special. Just came to see you, sweetheart._

_- Stop calling me that already. We're not married or engaged for you to have that kind of intimacy with me._

_- Don't worry about that, it's only a matter of time… you'll get used to it…_

_- Get out of my company now and stop stalking me. –she demanded him, not liking for one bit of his joyous expression._

_- It's my company too…_

_- What? What are you talking about?_

_He tossed her a green folder._

_- Open it._

_When she did, she had to hold a gasp of breath._

_- What is this?_

_- That is the piece of the paper your father signed, selling his actions to me. And the next one is the paper you signed, selling your most precious and oldest branch of exportation. The next paper, as you'll have opportunity to see is a state of how much portion of this company I hold in my hands…_

_She was dumbfounded and suddenly afraid,_

_- This can't be… you… you were the one who tricked my father…!_

_- Yes I was. So, as you can see, I'm the second most powerful actionist of this group, only preceded by you, my dear… _

_- What do you want from us? – she asked, tossing the folder away. He lift himself up and walked over to where she stood. She didn't move until he was clearly beside her. And then he said, sibling on her ear:_

_- I want YOU, my sweetheart!_

_- What? – she asked, jerking away from him, as his hands grasped her waist._

_- What you've heard. I had already proposed your father an alliance between both our companies but, since you were engaged to Shinwha's, there was nothing I could do. But now you're not engaged or betrothed to anyone and I can make my move. I want your company, but most of all I want you to be my wife. I've always watched you, in the shadows, in secret, but now no more…_

_- You are insane…_

_- Am I? I don't really know. Perhaps yes, I'm insane. But no matter what, - he said, approaching her, while she backed away from him. – I always get what I want. Always._

_- Well, not this time. I'm not for sale, nor is my company._

_- You will do what I say, and that's final. I now own 25%, facing your 35% of the company and I also own you father and yours shameful mistakes. How would he react, knowing his ever loving daughter sold her valuable branch to her own enemy company…?_

_- You will tell him nothing, understand? Get away from me and from my family!_

_- You have only one solution, Jae Kyung. – he said, not listening to her demands. – A convenience marriage between Petroleum and JK would not only help rebuilt your company, as it would also stop me from accidentally spilling to your father the shocking news._

_- Never! _

_- We'll see, my sweetheart. We'll see."_

He had left her there, stupefied, surprised, angered and afraid. A few days later, he presented himself as the new major associate of JK Group in the board meeting, sitting beside her and grasping her hand whenever was possible. She was disgusted by his behavior and many times she coaxed him into stopping it. He paid it no mind. Rumors were more than insistent and she even asked for Jun Pyo's help one day, when Han Ju tried to forced her to have coffee with him. After all, Shinwha's heir owned 10% of their stock market and was also present in the many board meetings.

The current situation, she though, was all her fault. When she had returned from Korea, after leaving with her heart broken, she intended to repair her own damages; despite the fact that she was too late.

Her mother had already given Han Ju her approbation for a marriage between the two companies and her father was unconscious at the time to spoke for himself, having fallen victim of another cardiac arrest. And their merger was announced at the same time she found out that Han Ju was trying to buy the remaining actions of her company. He owned almost 30% when she returned to the US, and was still buying.

So she did what she could, trying to lift her company once more, while trying to control her emotional life, who was a complete mess and while facing Han Ju's greedy ambitions and postponing her marriage, for as long as she could. During that time the girls, back in Korea, were her most reliable support.

She had succeeded so far, as she realized that Han Ju wasn't making things go fast forward. She was still trying to break herself free from her marriage when, a year after her and Woo Bin's first night, precisely at the 24th of December, she tried to end her life in a car crash.

She didn't know how she had still survived, since her car, a brand new Audi Coupé ended up as a flat piece of black metal against a tree, just outside New York. She recalled crying and drinking that day, remembering memories and feelings, and pressing the pedals when the tree came in sight, her branches open as if welcoming her. She recalled waking up crying and sobbing when she found out she was still alive.

At that moment, the nurse who took care of her entered her room, unlocking her door.

- Miss Kung? You're still awake?

- I already told you not to call me by that name, that's not my name… - she said, aggressively.

- I see the medicine is still not working. You can't sleep?

- No, and I DON'T WANT ANY MORE DRUGS. – she said, looking as the nurse went for a locked closet from where she took a needle and a bottle of medicine.

- It's for helping you…

- It's for turning me insane.

- Your fiancé ordered me to look after you, and since you can't sleep, I don't see another way…

- STOP CALLING HIM THAT! – she shouted, grasping a Chinese vase from a nearby table and crashing it into the ground, scaring the nurse . – He's not my fiancé! Leave me alone! All of you!

Two bodyguards walked in, attracted by the noise. With one glance at the nurse, they walked forward in Jae Kyung's direction. She acted without thinking, grasping a piece of the vase from the ground and cutting her own wrists. Strong arms hold her, while she bled and screamed:

- NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY FROM ME! I WANT TO DIE! LET ME DIE IN PEACE!

A needle was pierced through her skin, a medicine was injected and she sobbed as another pair of hands hold her wrists, trying to make the blood stop flowing:

- No… - she mumbled, slowly losing consciousness. – Let me die… please… Woo Bin…

* * *

_Well, then review and comment and thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story!_

_A WONDERFULL CHRISTMAS FOR EVERYONE OF YOU!_

_See you guys next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10 Planning

_Hello everyone! (__hiding behind a tall wall, shacking...)_

_Okay, I know many of you just want to kill me right now but I do have an explanation and it's not about Christmas or New Eve (by the way, HAPPY 2010 EVERYONE!!!! Hope all your wishes come true, except for the ones that might hurt me!!!)_

_Okay, I'm really sorry but I lost my computer in January and only got it back now! You have no idea what I've been through! To cut it short, one of my friends mistook her computer for mine after a session of work, so we ended up exchanging them! None of us figured it out until arriving home and after that I went on vacations! Only now, in February did we found out who had who's computer and were able to exchange them back!I had all my school work packed so I had to pay atention to school first._

_So, once again, I'm terribly sorry!_

_To compensate all of you that still read and follow this story, I'll post **two chapters today**!_

_Enjoy them!_

_**P.S - I have no experience in economy or stock markets so, if you find any kind of error, please alert me! Any grammar errors, you're free to report too!  
**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Boys Over Flowers" or any of their characters. The story, though, is mine._

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Planning**

The trees stood tall, in the well kept garden. Exotic flowers, from different countries, and natural ones lived happily together, while the gardener watched over them. Inside the huge mansion, though, the mood was tense for weeks on end, as the main living room was stage for several high important meetings.

Once more the usual group was reunited for discussion, serious expressions on their faces. Over the table, though, amongst lots and lots of papers, there was a tray with biscuits and tea that the only girl present was having trouble evading.

- Oy! You'll get fat if you keep eating like that… - said Jun Pyo, looking at his girlfriend.

- You'll still like me then, won't you? – Jan Di said, her mouth full of crumbles as Jun Pyo smirked and dove forward to catch one with his mouth on her cheek, to her surprise.

- Guys! Focus! We have little time! – said Ji Hoo, while glancing over the papers in his hand.

- Ji Hoo is right, - said Yi Jung – we already have this much on _him_ but there still much to do about how to deal with _him_.

- And there is also the fact that I haven't been able to leave my own house for hours because you aren't working! – said Woo Bin, angry.

- Ok, ok. Sorry. You are right.

- Hey guys! – said Ga Eul, arriving. Yi Jung cracked his smile especially for her.

- Anything? –asked Woo Bin, hopeful.

- Nothing. – she said, sadly. - Her mail has been controlled by someone, because my own mails aren't getting through. She doesn't answer her cell phone and she isn't seen in public for over 3 months… I'm starting to get worried…

- And her marriage?

- Still arranged for the next week. We have to hurry.

- I know that… - said Woo Bin, glancing over the sheet in front of him.

For the last 4 months, he had recovered himself, with fully intent to get Jae Kyung back. It was the thought of having her back that made him face forward. He had heard everything his friends had to tell him about her and her situation; at first he had been furious for being ignored and left aside from the entire situation but he had ended up forgiving them, after much apologizes from all of them and many tears from Ga Eul, who had wanted to tell him everything before.

But most of all, he was sad because Jae Kyung hadn't trust him. Did she though he was joking around with her? She probably thought. He was after all a D. Juan…

And so the famous F4, along with Jan Di, Ga Eul and Seo Hyun started plotting to get rid of Han Ju and getting Jae Kyung and her company on tracks once more, without "Petroleum Company's" help's.

- How is her company doing now? – he asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Ji Hoo opened the purple folder and placed every paper that was inside it over it.

- These are the last statistics of JK Group in the stock market. The news of their marriage is making the stock prices go up. They are recuperating value almost every day. – said Ji Hoo, showing a graphic to them all.

- Who holds the majority of JK Group's actions?

- Here. – said Jun Pyo, extending him a paper. – As you can see, Jae Kyung has the majority – 40%. Her father, that owned 25%, lost them for Ha Joo. He already had 10% so he now owns 35% of the company's actions. Shinwha owns 15% and the other 10% are scattered into different actionists. Who are trying to sell them, by the way…

- We've been around these papers for months! Is there not a more direct way to prove that Ha Joo cheated Jae Kyung's father? – said Jan Di.

- There is and we're already working on it. We have a precious help inside the "Petroleum Company"… - grinned Yi Jung.

- Who? – asked Ga Eul.

- My father. – said Woo Bin. - He knows very well the kind of person Kyung Ha Joo is. He owns 35% of the actions of "Petroleum Company" and is one of the biggest associates. He has been helping us, into understanding how Ha Joo managed to fool her father. And he has also been buying more actions in "Petroleum Company".

- What for? Shouldn't he be buying actions from unni's company? – asked Ga Eul, visibly confused.

- It's a strategically planned action. Ha Joo needs to have the support of his company to buy whatever actions he wants. If we became the majority partner in his own company, we're cutting him off in one path he might take… - explained Jun Pyo.

- So, you're trying to predict how he will move, in case we get unni back and her company remains ok? – the young girl asked, once more. Yi Jung nodded.

- It's a little like playing chess… - Ji Hoo said.

- Yes, with the exception that if he was in fact a chess piece, I'd already had him smashed under my foot! – mumbled Woo Bin. The others laughed.

A knock on the door turned their attention. A man in a dark suit entered the room.

- Boss.

- What happened?

- Your father has just arrived and asked you to meet him…

- Tell him that the rest of the guys are here, and he can come and talk here.

- Sure, Boss.

Woo Bin's father entered a few minutes later and after acknowledging everyone he sat in one of the sofas:

- Well… - he said, looking at their expectant faces and smirking a little. – It's done.

- It's done? – asked Woo Bin without understanding.

- What is done? – asked Ga Eul.

Woo Bin's father took a paper from inside his coat and handed it to his son.

- Congratulations. - he said.

Woo Bin stared at the paper, unmoving and without talking. When he lifted his head up, he almost seemed a child, in a Christmas morning with a new toy.

- Are you sure? This is for me?

- What is it, sunbae? – Jan Di said.

- This. – Woo Bin turned the paper around and placed it over the table. The other guys gulped hard but Ga Eul and Jan Di looked clueless. Ji Hoo explained.

- Woo Bin now owns 48% of "Petroleum Company".

- How did you manage to do this? – he asked to his father.

- Selling and buying. – the old man stated as if he was telling something obvious. He was smirking. – Anyway, it might be something, but it's still not all you need to get her back…

- I know. This already helps. Thank you.

- Well then. I expect a few grandchildren in a few years… - the old man said, making all laugh and Woo Bin shook his head in despair. – Consider that my payment for all the work I went to get those…

- Dad…

- Don't worry, Mr. Song. – said Jun Pyo, making everyone laugh once more. – I don't believe he will have problems paying that dept…

- You guys… we still have work to do! – Woo Bin shouted, above their laughter.

Ji Hoo's cell phone started ringing and he picked it up, already smiling in antecipation.

- Hello, love… what? Hey, Woo Bin turn the TV on! – he shouted. His friend complied and everyone stared in shock.

The person talking on it was Ha Joo, in a press conference. He was sitting in a table, surrounded by his body guards and, at his right was someone that resembled Jae Kyung. It took them sometime to understand it was, in fact, their friend that was beside the other man.

She looked awful. Her eyes were barely opened, she wasn't facing the cameras and she had too much make-up on her face. She was wearing a short black dress, and a diamonds necklace.

- She's drugged… - Ji Hoo said, after looking attentively. – She's been drugged, and for a long time too.

- My God, what has he done to her? – Ga Eul said, her hand over her mouth.

- She wasn't like this before… - said Jun Pyo. – This guy has completely overpowered her…

Woo Bin made a sign for them to shut up. Ha Joo was speaking.

- Yes, we have decided to get married earlier. Jae Kyung is full of plans for our future and… well, we are just like any other couple in love! We want to hurry to be with the person we like…– he said, grasping Jae Kyung's hand. She didn't say anything and just kept looking forward.

One of the journalists tried to ask her a question but Ha Joo answered:

- I'm sorry, she asked me several times not to make her come but I insisted. She has a horrible headache today and she hasn't been feeling well lately… I'll answer those for her.

- Could it be there's a little heir on the way? – asked a journalist.

- Well, it's not that we aren't trying but… - Ha Joo said, smirking and making the journalist laugh. Jae Kyung made no movement or smile.

- Are both companies merging together with the wedding?

- Of course. It was the whole purpose of this marriage, right at the beginning. We just didn't expect to fall in love like this… - he said, kissing Jae Kyung's hand.

- Will Ha Jae Kyung keep on working as a member of the board or is she taking a period of vacations, away from the business?

- We have already discussed it, and _Jae_ has decided to let me handle both companies alone. She will soon have work, because we aren't going to wait much to have kids…

Woo Bin felt the blood boil. He could clearly see the state she was in and it pained him there was nothing he could do. The reporter appeared on the screen once more:

- As we had advanced before, the fusion between both companies is going to proceed forward and Ha Jae Kyung isn't going to be a member of the new company. That is the biggest surprise of the day, since Ha Jae Kyung is known as one of the most active and important business woman in global economy. As they have said, their marriage has been anticipated, and it will take place this Wednesday at 12pm. Kung Ha Joo and Ha Jae Kyung, two of the greatest companies of South Corea that are situated in America are finally getting together…

Woo Bin punched the table. Ji Hoo turned the phone off and said:

- Seo Hyun managed to get a spy inside Jae Kyung's apartment. She has seen Ha Joo there, many times, but says she hasn't once left the room. He keeps her locked up day and night, and only comes out to get dinner with her mother.

- And her father?

- He's stable but still under coma.

- Jae Kyung would never leave the company in the hands of that monster! She wouldn't take drugs too, not by her own will! – protested Ga Eul. – She's suffering!

- We have to act. – said Woo Bin. – We can't wait any longer…

- I'm in. – said Jan Di.

- Count me in, as well. – said Yi Jung.

- We're going with you, sunbae…

- Of course, you don't have to ask me. I'm already in… - said Jun Pyo.

- Okay then, let's get things worked out. Ji Hoo, is it possible to place some of my men in the hospital where her father is for protection?

- I can get them in once they've arrived there.

- I'm talking with some of my contacts in America. Seems like Ha Joo has been causing trouble for some of the bosses there... – Woo Bin said, with a smirk. – Okay, then. I need to get one in the surveillance cameras of the hospital and the others in and out the room.

- I'll call them and let them know. – Ji Hoo said, already lifting himself up.

- Can you also ask Seo Hyun unni for her to get her spy inside Jae Kyung's room? She could change the drugs so that Jae can get a clearer mind…

- Understood. – said Ji Hoo, dealing a number and getting into a corner.

- Yi Jung, can you contact some of the guests to the wedding? I'm sure some of your friends have been invited too…

- Yes, they have. What do you want them to do?

- I need them to give us some time for us to get ready, so stall the wedding for as long as they can. I'm taking a few of my men with me but I'm also asking for some protection of the bosses there…

- Okay. I'll be right back… - Yi Jung said, grasping Ga Eul's hand and kissing it.

- Jun Pyo… can you get us transportation?

- I can have my jet ready in a few hours… and Shinwha's plane too…

- It would be better if no one knew we're going there, or they might try and close the airport… - Ga Eul said.

- We're not landing in the airport. We're landing at the top of Shinwha's building…

Ga Eul and Jan Di eyed each other but sighed and said nothing. They were already used to the richness of the boys around them.

- Still, Ga Eul is right. It was better if we went unnoticed… can you get us a plane that doesn't bear Shinwha's logo?

- Yeah, but… it will we be difficult to land in the building, since they are bigger. Will we be landing in the airport?

- Yeah, it's the best idea… we could go unnoticed like that and get into the US without problem…

- I'll see what I can do…

- What do you want us to do? – asked Jan Di.

Woo Bin turned around, smirking at them.

- I want you girls to get ready, so pack up. We're leaving in a few hours and I still have a few phone calls I want to make…

- Okay, where do we meet?

- One of my men is driving you girls home and will get you to the airport. We're going to get Jae Kyung back!

* * *

_So, what do you think about it?_

_Comments please!_

_See you guys next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11 Turning Life Into Hell

_Hello everyone!_

_As promised, here's the second post of today!_

_Hope you guys enjoy it and keep following me!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11 -Turning Life Into Hell  
**

It had been several weeks since the marriage between Eun Jae and Il Hyun and the shooting who had killed him, and the words of Woo Bin were still playing in her mind, over and over, as well as the look he had in his face at the time. She hadn't told him she still loved him, that she always had been… he had been so close…

Forcing herself, she detached her eyes from her window, in one of the tallest skyscrapers of New York, shining brightly in the night sky, to bring them back to the contract placed before her.

It was the one Ha Joo had given her to sign; it stated that after their wedding, he would assume control over her company as brand new CEO of JK Group and that she would remain as the holder of the larger stock of actions, beneath him.

Closing it, she tossed it into her garbage bin. It wasn't the first copy he had delivered her but, he always seemed to know when she tossed it into her garbage bin.

Her cell phone was under wire, her office guarded 24/7 by his men, since he didn't trust hers; she was followed everywhere and wasn't allowed to leave alone. She was simply a prisoner, nothing more. The drugs were having less and less effect on her, and she could think more properly with her mind clearer. The wedding was tomorrow or in a couple of hours… she didn't knew and it didn't matter.

Her mother was still convinced that both of them were in a relationship and every weekend she had lunch with Ha Joo and her daughter, while both pretended to be a happy couple. Keeping the appearances up, as she said.

There was a knock on her door and one of the bodyguards entered.

- I didn't ordered you to come in… - she said, while fixing her gaze in the man in front of him.

- I know, miss. But master is waiting…

- Waiting? We'll then, tell him to go ahead. I'm not having dinner tonight, anyway.

- No can do, miss. You're both having dinner in a restaurant today so…

- I said I'm not going.

- Master told us to bring you. – he said, while more man entered the room.

- Good. Just try and grab me, if you can… - she said, smirking. – And even if you grab me, I won't be silent, just so you know…

But she knew from the beginning it was impossible. There were 5 men and she was only one.  
Screaming, shouting and cursing was how the employees and remaining persons inside the building saw Jae Kyung leaving her office, while being suspended in the air by 3 of the 5 men.  
Unknown to them, they were being followed by a pair of eyes that clearly reflected their admiration towards her.

Ha Joo brought her to dinner (his men did, literally) to one of the most expensive restaurants in New York, with an amazing view over the city in one of the tallest skyscrapers.

- What would you like, sweetheart?

- Nothing.

- I knew you'd say that… - he answered with a cold smirk. Looking at the waitress, he almost undressed her with his eyes before stating his request. – We'll go with the chicken. Well toasted. No onions.

Was he deciding for her? She couldn't help but stare. Then she remembered what he had said about their request. Chicken, was it? Well then, it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought…

At first she was silent, slowly opening her napkin over her lap. It was when Ha Joo moved to catch her hand over the table that she shouted, imitating a chicken. He was so scared that he jumped back, as she attracted the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Blushing crimson, he dismissed them with a polite wave and a smile, before turning to her, pissed of:

- What are you thinking? Are you crazy?

She merely stared at him, her face with an expression of confusion:

- You want to embarrass yourself?

- Bockó? (sound like a chicken)

- Will you…

- Pockóóóó! – she shouted even louder.

- Stop it.

- Pockó pockó! Cocoricó!

He grabbed her wrist furious, as everyone in the restaurant was already laughing and eying them.

- Will you stop it? – he whispered, angry, while he was trying to control his voice.

- No.

- You're crossing the line… - he said, applying pressure on her wrist.

- And you've already crossed yours, so back off!

- No can do, sweetheart. You're mine, haven't you realized it yet?

- Let. Me. Go.

He smirked and it was then that a grape hit him in the middle of his forehead, making him wince in pain and letting her wrist go.

- Ouch! – he said, looking around – Who did it? Who tossed this?

Meanwhile, Jae Kyung glanced around. She had a sudden feeling upon her chest that she was being watched by friendly eyes and was trying to locate the source when Ha Joo asked her, angry:

- What are you looking for?

- The waitress. – she said, pretty quickly, lying. – I want to order a salad.

- I've already asked for chiken.

- And I said I want a salad.

- You'll eat the chicken and… - he said, while Jae Kyung filled her lungs.

- MISS WAITRESS! I WOULD LIKE A SALAD PLEASE! – she said loudly, raising from her seat, once more becoming the attraction of the night. Ha Joo yanked her down, on her chair.

He was now pissed but she couldn't care less. The grape from before had given her a pretty good idea. A wicked one, but still a good one…

Once her salad arrived (French cheese, cherry tomato and salad) she quickly dove in, piercing the salad with her fork. After a while of eating in silent, Ha Joo tried once more to approach her romantically, over the table, but before he could even open his mouth to speak, Jae Kyung aimed for a particularly rounded tomato cherry with her fork, making it spill directly into his face and white shirt.

- SHIT! – he cursed loudly, becoming the center of attentions as he tried to clean his eyes.

Without wasting anytime, Jae Kyung took another aim, using her fork as a catapult and tossing two cherries into his already stained shirt and his forehead.

Everyone around her laughed loudly and she could almost swear she had heard a really well know laughter. _"It was impossible,"_ she thought, sadly as Ha Joo tried to compose himself,_" he's dead… I let him die because of me…"_

She had made a decision, though. Even if she had to marry that man, she would turn his life into a living hell, every single day of her life.

Ha Joo cleaned his shirt the best he could. After eying her furiously, he commented:

- I see the new dose isn't enough yet…

- If you dare to inject me anymore of your drugs, I swear you're going to regret it.

- Somehow, I like this feisty personality of yours. It's a pity I can't tame you in the common way…

- You wish…

- Anyway, I hope you're ready. Today is your last day before you belong completely to me… - he said, with a wicked smirk.

- Keep dreaming… - she said, without looking up.

- I've invited a few of my friends… I'm sorry none of yours can be present though…

- How could they? You haven't invited them…

- There weren't enough invitations, dear… oh, well!

Jae Kyung was finishing her salad when the waitress came and placed a small box in front of her.

- What is this?

- It's a gift, from a gentleman over there… - the waitress explained.

Ha Joo looked around, trying to see who had been, while Jae Kyung opened the box. Inside it there were a few still hot fish cakes. Her breath caught in her throat and she glanced around, expectantly. She knew who had sent it but… at the same time, it was impossible. Probably it had been someone in his name…

Grabbing on, she dedicated herself to enjoy each one of them, while remembering the past.

"- _Oy, isn't that a bit much? – he asked, concerned. – You've already eaten up to 25 fish cakes!_

_- Yah! Don't spoil the fun and eat too… - she said, smiling while she took another bite._

_He simply obeyed her and took another bite of the one he was holding._

_- Hum! It's so divine! I simply can't get enough of it!_

_He laughed._

_- You can eat more? You almost look a feminine version of Jun Pyo!_

_- What? How can you say that? I don't even resemble him, in the least bit!_

_- You sure?_

_- Of course I am! – said, Jae Kyung, still munching. Woo Bin laughed. – Where can you see the similarities? …"_

Gulping hard, she fought to keep the tears at bay but she failed. Ha Joo turned around to see her eating the fish cakes with a smile and tears in her eyes.

- What's the matter? Why are you eating that?

- Because it's good and someone sent them to me…

- … who?

- How will I know? – she asked, placing the last of the sticks in her plate. - I've finished…

- Don't you want anything more?

- I want to go home… to my own bedroom! – she said, once the smirk was on Ha Joo's face.

While getting back home, Jae couldn't help but think that the least she could do, to avenge Woo Bin's death was to turn her future imposed husband's life in a living hell.

Once she arrived at the apartment, she was quick enough to enter her room and block the door. She heard the key turning around in the lock and knew she was trapped inside.

Sighing deeply, she went to her closet and dressed herself up in her pajamas. She didn't notice anything change at least until she arrived at her bed. Once she did, she squeaked in surprise. There was a man laying there.

A bigger and stronger hand covered her mouth and she bit it hard, while she tried to see her attacker's face. Once she did, she seemed to forgot how to breathe.

Woo Bin, dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket was standing in front of her, grasping his hand and cursing silently.

- Dammit, you have fangs! I think it's going to leave a mark, you know?

She backed until the bed and fell on it. She was trembling. Only when she sat there was when Woo Bin noticed her reaction. Carefully he approached her and kneeled in front of her:

- Jae? – he said, softly.

Something inside her snapped at the sound of his voice and of her name said by him.

- No… no… it's a joke… I'm drugged once more… - she mumbled, while she started crying.

- You're not drugged, Jae.

- Yes, I am. You're dead and I'm hallucinating…

- I'm not dead, - he said, his hands reaching for hers. She complied to his call and intertwined her fingers between them.

- Yes, you are. They said… and they said I was the one who killed you…

- Look at me! – he ordered. He was beyond pissed off with Ha Joo and his men. They had tried to convince her that he was dead and she had believed. – Look at me…

She complied, a little afraid. Her hands never left his as she searched for the truth in his face.

- I'm not dead. I'm here with you…

- Woo Bin…

- Yeah, it's me. – he said, as she lifted one of her hands to touch his face. He leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. She touched his hair, delineated every trace of his face and placed her hand over his heart. Her eyes opened up at how fast his heart was beating.

When she finally decided he was alive, and well, and in front of her, she grasped Woo Bin's face and pulled him up, making him meet her lips. Hungry, she hold on to that kiss as if it was the last thing in the world she would ever do in her life.

Woo Bin, of course, was more than eager to comply, as he raised from kneeling and placed himself hovering over her. softly, he clutched her waist to his, while he tried to keep his weight from crushing her.

They stood savoring each other for a long time, lost to everything. Only when she pushed him away a little, so that both could breath did she said, one of her hands in his face:

- You're alive… I'm so glad…

* * *

_What did you think?_

_Comment please and See you next chapter!_


	12. Crashing Down The Wedding!

_Hello everyone!_

_**First of all, I have to make a correction: THE VILLAIN'S NAME IN THIS STORY IS NOT HA JOO BUT HAN JU! In my last chapter, somehow I misspelled his name so sorry!**  
_

_I'm so thankful for all of your sweet reviews! I've already received several e-mails asking when will I be posting my other stories. _

_To thank you all for your kindness, I came to announce you (formal, isn't it?=D) that this Woo Bin and Jae Kyung story is entering it's final round! There are two or maybe three more chapters to go, so I hope you look forward to them!_

_As soon as I finish posting this story, the first chapters of my Ga Eul and Yi jung story will start! They are already beeing reviewed so that they can be posted as soon as possible!_

_Once again, thank you all for your support! Forgive me for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any "Boys Over Flowers" characters! I simply own the story!  
_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 12 - Crashing Down The Wedding**_  
_

"_- Did you think I'd let you go so easily? – he said, with a grin._

_- I was so afraid I had lost you… _

_- I'm not dead. – he said serious._

_- I believe you. Now I do… - she said, grabbing him in a hug._

_- I'm all over you so, you'd better believe!_

_She smiled a little and he collected one of her tears with his fingers, which were hovering over her eyes. He kissed her nose lovingly and she giggled a little._

_- I missed that sound… - he admitted with a smile of his own._

_- It's been a while since I've had reasons to smile and laugh…_

_His face turned serious._

_- What do you remember from these last months?_

_- Very little. I know I've been under the drugs influence but, this days they seem to be wearing off…_

_- That's because there's a spy in this house that works for us…_

_- Who?_

_- I can't tell you… her mission is still not finished…_

- … _You have come to take me back, haven't you? – she asked, almost sounding afraid of his answer._

_- Of course! I can't let you marry someone as Han Ju…_

_- That's the only reason? – she asked, smirking._

- … _- he smirked too. – I think it's a loss if someone as Han Ju get's hold of JK Group…_

_- Idiot! – she said, smacking him in the head. He laughed but turned serious. _

_- Do you know of any reason why I shouldn't let him marry you?_

- …

_- If you do I'd be glad t…_

_- I love you._

_Woo Bin turned his head to look into her eyes; her face was deadly serious, her eyes clear of any lies and treachery but misty with tears. She looked as if she was begging him to believe her._

_His lips found his ways to hers, unconsciously and he grabbed her close, as she surrendered to him. He was lost in happiness and for moments he wished that all the time they had been apart had never came to be…_

_- I love you… - she sighed, between kisses._

_- I believe you… I always knew…_

_They didn't know what could happen or seemed to recall the danger they were exposed at; they simply couldn't detach themselves from each other._

_Woo Bin undressed her slowly, worshiping her body as he had done the first time they had been together. Jae Kyung complied to his touches as she had done before, treasuring every sensation and powerful feeling in her mind, body and soul._

_- This brings back memories… - she murmured. _

_- I was thinking about that too… - he said as he left her mouth to tenderly kiss her neck._

_- There's… there's one thing…_

_- What? – he said, looking in her eyes, darkened as his by the passion._

_- All this time… I never… I mean, you… you were the only one that… that…_

_He couldn't wait until she finished her sentence, assaulting her mouth. She whimpered in need._

_- I know… - he said, breathing heavily. – You still answer to my touches the same way…_

_- It has been only you…_

_- It's alright. Even if something had happened… - he said, kissing her neck and clashing his eyes with hers. - … there would be nothing to keep me away from you, if you wanted me near… I love you, don't forget that…_

- … _I love you too…_

_They made love in the sweet silence of passion, once and again and again, reaching that same paradise at the same time over and over. After a few hours, when both had calmed their breathings, Woo Bin had his back against the mattress and Jae Kyung was placed over him, her arms around his head and her head nested against his chin. His arms were possessively around her frame and he didn't seem bothered by their still "intimate" connection. On the contrary, it had been so long since he had felt himself so whole and at peace with himself._

_She sighed and his mind turned to her. One of his hands on her back traced patterns with his fingers on her back. _

_- Tired? – he asked with a grin._

_- I could ask you the same question… - she said, smirking too and blushing. – You seem too tired to "retreat" yourself…_

_- Have you thought that perhaps I don't want to?_

_- Honestly I hadn't… _

- … _Well, I could easily go another round…_

_- Pervert…_

_- I'm not! Anyway, - he said, kissing her forehead. – there is something we need to talk about and I need you to listen to me. I'll have to leave soon..._

_- What? – she said, moving above him to look to his face._

_- Jun Pyo and the others are waiting for me…_

_- And you're going to leave me here? – she asked, detaching herself from him and sitting in the bed, the white sheets around her body. Never had she seemed so beautiful and such a temptation to Woo Bin, sitting under the moonlights and messy in a simple sheet._

_- I'm not leaving you, I have come to get you back! – he said. – But there's something we need to do about this guy or he will be coming after us forever…_

_She eyed him suspiciously and he sighed._

_- I'm not letting him have you, but I can't feel rested as long as he keeps doing as he pleases… Jae…_

_- Ok, I've got it… what's your plan? – she said, making a seductive smile. _

_Instinctively, his lips captured hers and she smirked and said, as she felt herself being pushed against the mattress once more:_

_- I was talking about the serious one… but this one is ok for me too…"_

Sitting in a chair, dressed in her night robe, Jae Kyung was getting her hair done and smirked, as she recalled what had happened the previous night. The hairdresser commented:

- Nervous?

- A little.

- I can tell. Most of the girls are always waiting anxiously for this day to come and when it does, well… they start to panic and all get nervous…

- I bet.

- Don't worry, dear. – said the lady who was in charge of the dress, who had just entered the room. – Everything will be alright. Your future husband will not run away…

- The bride might… - the hairdresser said, after leaking a sonorous laughter.

- Oy, you! Don't say such things! You'll only make her more nervous…

- It's alright. You don't have to worry about that, I'm not a "Run Away Bride"! – Jae Kyung said, with a broad mysterious smile.

After getting dressed and finally ending all the preparations around her, both women left her in the adjacent room of the chapel. Jae Kyung walked till the mirror and sighed.

The dress had been picked up by Han Ju and, even if it pained her, she had to admit that the dress wasn't all too bad. It was sleeveless, with his body adorned with delicate brilliants and diamonds and a long tail in satin. She wasn't wearing any veil but she wore a tiara that he had given her, prepared with sapphires and big diamonds in floral patterns and that was holding her hair up in a high bun with a few lose strands.

Glancing around the room where she had been preparing since morning, she couldn't help but recall an almost identical time when she had also been wearing a wedding dress. The differences, however, were appallingly screaming!

At that time, the groom, not the bride, was the one who was anxious that the marriage was pulled off. At that time, she had been dressed in a wedding dress and awaited anxiously for the ceremony to proceed.

Now, as Jun Pyo had been before, she was being forced to marry someone she didn't love and she was the one who waited for the ceremony to be pulled off or even for the church to collapse! How she wanted to get away!

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath as someone knocked on the door.

- Come in.

Her mother appeared at the door and her expression immediately changed. Jae Kyung simply couldn't forgave her mother for haven't noticed the absence of happiness in her own daughter's life. She still believed that Han Ju was the best thing her daughter could ever manage to find.

Her mother approached her as she tried to keep her eyes steady and free of any clear emotions. The woman in front of her had tears in her eyes, and was looking at her like she was some kind of precious artifact.

- My dear… you look stunning…

- Thank you, mother.

- Are you nervous?

- …

- I understand, I was the same when I married your dad. – the woman said, emotional. – I'm just sorry that he can't see you looking like this… he would be so proud…

- If daddy could see me, he would certainly have me killed… – Jae Kyung said, through gritted teeth.

- What? What did you say?

- I said I feel the same… - she said, while faking a smile.

- I feel so at ease, knowing I'm leaving you in such capable hands…

- Yes, very capable indeed… - she said with sarcasm.

- You know, dear… - her mother said, while sitting on the couch. Jae Kyung sighed, impatiently. The plan would be starting any minute now… - I believe we never talked clearly about this kind of thing… as you might imagine, it's not easy for a mother…

Jae Kyung's eyes bulged out, as she saw her mother turn crimson and stutter:

- You see, dear… tonight… well, you'll become a real woman… it might sound scary and I don't know what kind of rumors you have heard but…

- Ow! Mom! What are you talking about?

- Well… I'm talking about your wedding night… since it's your first time… you don't have to be afraid, I'm sure Han Ju will be quite the gentleman…

Jae Kyung fell on the sofa behind her, laughing behind her mother's perplexed gaze.

- Oh, mom! – she sighed, still laughing. – You don't have to worry about that anymore…

- What do you mean?

- I mean I'm not a virgin anymore! I've done it a few times now…

Her mother was the perfect image of a fish out of water; she gaped, opening and closing her mouth several times before exploding.

- What?! Ha Jae Kyung! How could you…?

- How could I do it with the person I love? – she cut, looking at her mother sharply. That was enough to silence the elder lady. – Yes, I did it. And it was not with Han Ju, it was with the person I really love. And I would do it again and again because it couldn't have been more magical…

- Jae Kyung!

- What? Are you going to censure me? For falling in love? How about you, mom? When are you going to realize that this marriage isn't but a big fake?! That I'm suffering with all this?! Huh?

- Nonsense! You're simply nervous… it's normal…

- NONE OF THIS IS NORMAL! I DON'T LOVE THAT MAN, I HATE HIM!

Her mother seemed taken aback for a few minutes but said nothing. She simply raised herself up and left the room, in silence. Jae Kyung had to take a few breaths to calm herself before there was another knock on the door.

- What is it now?

- Miss Kung, it's time… - said one of the bodyguards outside.

Looking once more into the mirror, Jae Kyung took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

Outside she could see the thousands and thousands of curious people and journalist that were aligned to see what was called as "the most fabulous marriage of the year". Escorted by four bodyguards dressed in black, Jae Kyung walked the few meters that separated her from the church. Words of congratulations and questions were shouted as she passed and there were flashes everywhere. In the midst of the confusion, she failed to see the group of men that followed behind them and that ended up replacing the people nearest of the church's entry.

As soon as she arrived at the entry, Shubert's "Ave Maria" started playing. It was the cue for her entry. She could clearly see that the majority of the people present inside the church were people she didn't knew. Han Ju was waiting for her at the altar, dressed in black, with a sarcastic smile on his face. He didn't seemed nervous at all, and she knew why. She had overheard a conversation between two guards, saying that a few of them had been sent to the hospital her father was in.

Gulping hard, she took a step and waited. And waited. And waited.

A few minutes passed before she could take another step. Then she took it and waited.

People were starting to whisper and laugh between themselves. Then, out of nowhere, a brown cat with a ribbon tied to his tail went running inside the church, causing the panic between some of the present people. And as soon as the cat was inside, he was followed by an also crazy grey dog. Jae Kyung almost fell on her butt with the strength of the laughter she let go.

Han Ju wasn't pleased. His fiancée was mocking him at the door of the church and now a whole "Tom and Jerry" scene, without the rat, was taking place in the church where he was supposed to assure his future!

As his body guards tried to place the animals outside, the cat made a diving jump towards the altar, tossing everything into the ground, including the candle that lit up one of the floral arrangements nearby. Han Ju almost shouted in anger as he tried to put out the flames with the bucket of holy water in one of the priest's helpers hands.

As soon as the cat and the dog were placed outside and the fire was put out, the music restarted. Jae Kyung tried to walk even slower than before, amidst the laughter of the present people but to no avail. She ended up being dragged by Han Ju towards the altar, as he cursed under his breath.

The ceremony started and soon, Jae Kyung's impatience began to grow too. It was when the priest asked who was opposing the ceremony that a couple of voices made themselves known.

- I object!

- I object!

- I'm against it too!

- I forbid it! – said a clear male voice that had her laughing as soon as she heard it.

- Hey, Gu Jun Pyo! You're not her father to forbid her!

- But I don't want her to marry him!

- Then you say you object!

- So boring… everyone else said the same! – he said, amidst the laughter of the people present.

- You… you're hopeless… - said a very tired Geum Jan Di.

Jae Kyung risked a look and her eyes were filled with tears of happiness. Standing there and looking exhausted were Ga Eul and Jan Di, both casual clothes, and Yi Jung and Jun Pyo dressed in their usual suits. They were smiling openly and Ga Eul had her eyes also brimmed with tears.

However, to her disappointment, Woo Bin was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_So, what do you think?_

_Please comment and review!_

_See you next chapter!_


	13. The Truth That Came Out

_Hello everyone!_

_Sorry for my late update but I was uncertain about how to keep this story going on!_

_So, as a compensation, I'm posting TWO chapters today!_

_As promised, I'm starting today to post my new story about Ga Eul and Yi Jung named "Happy Ending Has a Bittersweet Flavor"; the story takes place after this one, and starts when Yi Jung returns from Sweden. Hope you guys like reading it as much as I have been loving writing it._

_Once again, sorry for the delay and for any mistakes I might have not noticed in English._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 13 - The Truth That Came Out**

- You have not been invited to this wedding! – said Han Ju.

- So rude! – commented Yi Jung, with a bored expression. – Jae Kyung-sshi, are we not your guests?

- Of… of course you're my guests! – she said. Yi Jung tossed her a look that showed that everything was going to be fine. Han Ju merely stared at her, intimidating.

- Well, then… do we have to state the reason why we don't want you to marry each other? – asked Yi Jung, still looking bored. – Well, then… let's see… the most obvious reason… is the bride willing to get married?

The question was left suspended between the murmurs of the guests. Outside the journalists were flashing their lights and recording live what was happening.

Han Ju shoot a hard look at Jae Kyung who answered firmly, eyes on his:

- No.

- Very well, then. – said Yi Jung above all the whispers and murmurs. – Can you tell us then, bride Ha Jae Kyung, why are you marrying this man against your will?

Her mother seemed to have her gaze on her all the time but, even so Jae Kyung did not weaver. Han Ju was staring at her and his killing intention could be felt near him.

- I was blackmailed by Kung Han Ju into marrying him.

There was a loud uproar as some of the people started to whisper even louder.

- It is the truth! – she said, her voice soaring above every other. There was silence to listen to her words. – This isn't even a marriage caused by a merger. Kung Han Ju has deceived JK Group, stealing actions without the knowledge of their owners like my father, faking the buying of actions from a non-existent company. In order to keep the company that my father had so much proud in building, he forced me into marrying him, under the pretext of telling to my father, whose health is already weak, that the company was sinking! He has been keeping me prisoner in his house, under the effect of drugs to keep me from telling anyone!

Ga Eul gave her the thumbs up. Jae Kyung's mother didn't look as if she believed what she was listening. Jae Kyung turned to face Han Ju who was clearly furious.

- It's over. Now everyone knows the kind of person you are!

- You little whore! – Han Ju shouted as he lifted his hand to hit her. Jae Kyung closed her eyes and waited for the blow as Ga Eul and Jan Di shouted:

- Look out!

The blow never came. Opening her eyes after hearing the gasps of everyone around her, Jae Kyung came face to face with the person she most wanted to see in the world.

- Did he hit you? – Woo Bin's voice was concerned as he stood behind Han Ju, forcing his arm backwards in an awkward angle. Dressed in the same black trouser and leather jacket, he was waiting for her answer as her gaze drifted all over him.

- No, he didn't. I'm fine. – she said with a smile.

- You! You're supposed to be dead!

- Guess what? I'm not! – Woo Bin said, releasing him and tossing him away. Han Ju fell on the church's floor. Looking towards Jae Kyung, Woo Bin grasped her in a sweet embrace and said – I'm sorry I'm late!

- No… - she said, tossing her head to the sides before resting it under his chin – You're right on time…

People around the church started to clap and Jun Pyo whistled for them. Han Ju stood up and faced them, hugging each other.

- Get away from her!

Woo Bin turned around and kept Jae Kyung behind his back as he faced the other man.

- You're in no position to give me orders.

- I'm her fiancée! She agreed to marry me!

- Only because you forced me to!

- You know very well what will happen if you dare to defy me! Do you really want to test me, dear? Or is it that you don't even care for your own father?

- That's not true! – she shouted angry.

- Then don't defy me! You know what could happen if…

- How about you start picking on someone that can take you on?! – Woo Bin said, in a calm but dangerous tone.

- Stay out of this business!

Woo Bin smirked and lifted his thumb up in the air. At the same time, a thousand of man in black suits and FBI's agents wearing bulletproof protections and wielding weapons invaded the church and surrounded Han Ju.

- Wha… what's this? Who are you? Who gave you permission to enter?

- These men are here with orders to arrest you, - said Woo Bin, before the general surprise of the guests – under the accusations of extortion, financial corruption, kidnapping and rape.

- What? – Jae Kyung said, surprised as everyone at hearing what Woo Bin was saying.

- You have no proofs that…

- Five years ago. – Woo Bin interrupted him and Han Ju seemed suddenly scared. – You were charged of rape by a fourteen year old girl. Because the victim ended up removing the accusation after the sum and threat you bestowed upon her and her family, you remained immune at the time. When it seemed like you could shut her up forever, seems like five years after she has summoned enough courage to charge you once more… so the process has been reopened. And as far as I've heard, hers was not the only one of rape and sexual harassment that exists charged against you…

- Where is…?

- She's under my protection, so even if you buy the police, you won't be able to touch her…

- My lawyers will prove I have nothing to have with Dae Min or any of the others!

There was a commotion and many people started to disperse. The FBI agents took the chance to close the circle around him. Woo Bin smirked, before Jae Kyung's horror and Jan Di and GA Eul's disgusted faces.

- I never said the name of the victim was Dae Min… I wonder how you know her name so well…

- Bastard!

- As for kidnapping and keeping Jae Kyung captive against her will, JK Group lawyers are already pressing the correspondent charges against you…

- You have no way to prove that! – he said, before Yi Jung and Jun Pyo's astonished gaze. – Jae Kyung will never denunciate me. She knows very well what I can do and what "Petroleum Company" could do to her own company. I own 35% of JK Group's actions…

- No, you don't. – said a voice, clear and loud that made everyone turn to the doorstep.

Ji Hoo was standing there, his arms around a man's fragile form, dressed still in hospital clothes that was looking at Han Ju with an enormous gaze of hate. Jae Kyung almost fell on the ground and Han Ju seemed to have the same type of reaction, although for obviously different reasons.

- Dad! – she shouted. As she tried to get to him, Woo Bin stopped her. – Let me go to him!

- Not yet. Just wait a few more moments…

- But…

- Trust me. – he said, looking her in the eye. – Please…

She stared into his eyes and complied to his request.

- Kung Han Ju, the paper you claim to have been signed by me is a fake! – the former president of JK Group stated. – I have not signed any paper and you should have better not to underestimate an old business fox. I clearly understood what you were trying to pull so I did not sign it, which means you have not overtaken my 25% of JK Group's actions. The signature on it is a fake one.

- It's a lie!

- It is not. – said Ji Hoo, holding the sheet of paper. - This is the copy of the document that you forged, allowing the purchase of 25% of JK Group's actions from Jae Kyung's father by yourself. The signature has been analyzed. It's a fake one…

All the color from Han Ju's face seemed to have been drained from him. Jae Kyung's mother, horrified stood up and walked into her husband's direction, supporting him as Ji Hoo retreated to his friends side.

- You… you… - he said, staring with hate towards Woo Bin. The mafia prince merely smirked. Then Han Ju turned to Jae Kyung. Behind Woo Bin she flinched but still stood her ground.

- How can you prefer someone like him…? – Han Ju asked, retreating quietly towards the altar. The FBI agents followed his retreat calmly. – How can you be with someone as him?! He's a gangster! He is the prince of Korea's mafia! Your company…

Jae Kyung took a step forward, still without leaving Woo Bin's protection. Amongst the ruckus his declarations brought, she spoke clearly:

- My company has nothing to do with who I marry or not! As I've said once, with whom I'm happy and who I love are different matters from the ones of the company I rule! As for who he is, he's the most perfect man I've ever met because he's not afraid of showing he was weaknesses as everyone else. He is the person I chose to be with.

Her father was staring at her attentively and smiled. His wife did not understand but said nothing. Woo Bin, beside her could feel his heart about to explode from happiness.

Han Ju stared at them for a few minutes and then started laughing devilishly. He grasped the candle behind him and shook it in front of himself. The FBI agents retreated a little, as some of the guests started to leave.

Jae Kyung retreated too, hiding herself behind Woo Bin's back, who kept a hand on her. Yi Jung instinctively reached for Ga Eul and brought her closer, as Jun Pyo did the same with Jan Di. Ji Hoo stared, seeming even curious about what was going to happen next.

- I don't care if I go to jail! Ahhahah! – continued Han Ju, between laughters. – Even so, "Petroleum Company" will still be present and you'll have to have my own approbation to your next actions! It doesn't matter what you do, I'll always have a part to say!Ahahaha!

- I don't believe it's that simple… - Woo Bin said, calming down the remaining guests. Han Ju looked at him and waited for what he wanted to say. – You see, you were so busy with your wedding preparations that you forgot to follow up your own company!

Woo Bin searched inside his coat and brought a paper out.

- This is a copy of the purchase of a stock of actions from Petroleum Company. I now own 48% of "Petroleum Company"'s action. 28% more than you have, Han Ju. So, whatever actions that "Petroleum Company" has to take, regarding JK Group or any other matter, you'll have to consult my own opinion on the matter!

Han Ju dropped the candle a little, too schooked to say anything. The FBI agents took the chance to arrest him. He was simply mumbling incoherent speeches:

- No… it can't be… I'm the CEO… the CEO… no…

Han Ju was taken by the FBI agents and the remaining guests started leaving the church. Jae Kyung was surrounded by everyone, hugged by Ga Eul a few times and by Jan Di too. Woo Bin watched from the sidelines and Yi Jung joined him.

- More relaxed?

- Yeah… a lot more…

- … so, what are you doing next?

- What do you mean? – Woo Bin asked, confused.

- Wanna take hold of the church and get married? After all, you wouldn't be wasting the dress…

Woo Bin smirked and turned to look to Jae Kyung who smiled sweetly at him.

- Nah… I think I want to wait a little more…

* * *

_So, what did you guys think?_

_Review please!_

_See you next chapter!_


	14. Can't Forget You

_Hello everyone!_

_As promised, here's the second chapter I'll post today so I hope you guys like it! The next one is the FINAL CHAPTER!  
_

_Once again, sorry for the delay and for any mistakes I might have not noticed in English._

_Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Can't Forget You**_

Jae Kyung got down the plane followed close by Woo Bin. It had been a few days until she was able to leave the USA, since she had to press charge against Han Ju and had to explain her parents and the FBI what had actually happened. Since the F4 had been able to gather enough evidences, things went much more smoothly.

Her father understood quite quickly that she had fallen into a trap but didn't blame her.

"- _You're still young, dear. With time, you'll be able to understand quite quickly what the other part is trying to do… I mean, you do intend to keep working, don't you?_

_Her father had asked that looking towards her and Woo Bin, sited in front of him. They were in the hospital room her father had been occupying for months now. Her mother was also present but wasn't speaking at all. She kept on glancing towards Woo Bin._

_Jae Kyung looked from her father to Woo Bin, who quickly said to her:_

_- It's your decision. You chose what you want to do…_

_She smiled and said, now looking to her father:_

_- Ok. Then please let me take hold of the company, dad!_

_- Alright, then. You know you're not alone so, if you need anything or anytime you don't understand something, don't hesitate to ask, ok?_

_- Ok! – she said, smiling openly._

_- Now, about you, young man… - Jae Kyung's father said, looking towards Woo Bin. Jae Kyung made a move to protest but Woo Bin signed her not to. – Who exactly are you?_

_- Song Woo Bin._

_- Hum… your name is quite known, even here. – the old man said, a hint of a smirk on his face. – And you're the one who has stolen my daughter's heart?_

_- Correct._

_- How do you feel about her?_

- … _- he blushed a little, as well as Jae Kyung. After it he gulped hard and said, as strongly as he could. – I like her very much. I really, really love her._

- … _Ok, then. So, what do you plan to do?_

_- Eh? About what? – Woo Bin asked confused._

_- Well, you've stolen my girl's heart so you have to take some blame for it, don't you?_

_- Ye… yeah…_

_- Do you wish to marry her?_

_- FATHER!_

_- Shut up, Jae Kyung! This is between me and him…_

_- Sir, if I may… I really, really love your daughter very much. However, I believe we should wait a little bit more before taking that step._

_- And why, if I may ask?_

_- I want to make sure Jae Kyung doesn't regret choosing me…_

_- Never! – she said. Woo Bin turned to look towards her and smiled a little._

_- I also want to make sure you learn enough and get your company on track before deciding anything else. I want to be with you but I can't be selfish and took you away when your company needs you the most…_

_She smiled a little and said:_

_- Ok, I understand._

_- Very well, then. – her father said, making everyone turn around to face him. – I concede two weeks, and no more than that, of vacation to my daughter. I believe you deserve them for holding up the fort until now… but after the time is up, I want you to get back stronger than before and ready to get this company going on…"_

And so it had been: Jae Kyung and the remaining F4 were back in Korea and she had two weeks of vacations in front of her.

Seo Hyun was waiting for them at the airport and hugged Jae Kyung fiercely, happy to see she was alright and back.

- Welcome back!

- Thank you! It's good to be back… - she said, after hugging the former model.

- Well then, what do you guys want to do now? – asked an already excited Jae Kyung.

- I'm getting back to Sweden tomorrow night, so I'll be leaving with Ga Eul if you don't mind… - Yi Jung said, grasping Ga Eul's hand. The girl blushed and smiled a little.

- I have classes tomorrow morning so I'll have to pass. – said Jan Di, eying suspiciously the hand that holded Ga Eul's.

- Me too. I'm working tomorrow. – said Ji Hoo.

- I also have work piled up from these last days…

Everyone turned to look at Jun Pyo, who remained silent. Looking to their expecting faces, he asked:

- What? It's not my fault I have nothing to do!

- Actually you have… - Jan Di said, slowly.

- I do?

- Yes. You're coming with me.

- Where? - he said, smiling happily as a child.

- Stop asking so many questions… - his girlfriend said, between gritted teeth, before everyone's laughter at Jun Pyo's "density".

- Well, then. – Jae Kyung said, with a smile. Everyone turned to look at her. – I just wanted to thank you all, for everything…

- There's nothing to be thankful about… - Ga Eul said, smiling. – You're one of the F4 girls, you know?

- F4 girls? – asked Jan Di surprised.

- Sounds nice… doesn't it?- Seo Hyun commented with a smile.

- Yeah… yeah, it does…

- Thank you… - Jae Kyung said, once more. – I'll call you guys later!

- Ok. Enjoy your vacations! – shouted Jan Di, while she pulled Jun Pyo with her.

- Hey, Woo Bin-ah! Make sure she gets some rest and don't keep her up all night! – shouted Yi Jung.

- Shut up!

- Yi Jung's is right. You should at least get over some of your jet lag before start thinking about other things…

- Not you too, Ji Hoo-ah! – rumbled Woo Bin, as they were left alone walking towards Woo Bin's car. Their bodyguards awaited in their car for them to get ready. – Jeez, I'm surrounded by crazy people…

- Are you? Then what am I? – Jae Kyung said, glancing at him sideway.

- You? – he said, while hugging her, making both of them stop and lean against his Lotus side. – You're the craziest of all!

- Yet, you love me…

- Yet, I love you. - he said, bending to kiss her.

They stayed like that for moments before Woo Bin said anything.

- So… you want to crash at my place for your holidays?

- Can I?

- Of course you can.

- Do you have any spare bed I can use?

- I wasn't thinking about using any other bed beside mine…

- Oh, yours! – she mocked. – I recall it was really comfortable…

- See? Then why do you need any other bed?

- Hum… I don't know… you might attack me when I'm asleep…

Woo Bin smirked against her cheek where he placed a kiss.

- No problem. I'll make sure you stay awake so I can attack you at ease…

She smirked and hugged him fiercely.

- I'm sorry… - she said.

- For what?

- For saying those things about my company and you...

- Was it a lie, then?

- Of course it was! – she answered, almost seeming pained that he wasn't believing her. - It pained me a lot, having to lie to you, that night… I couldn't forget you...

He smirked.

- I believed in what you said, you know? For a long time now, the thought of being a mafia prince or gangster has been bothering me… I've always considered myself to be unable to keep up with the other F4. I mean, Jun Pyo is the heir to the company who rules Korea, Yi Jung is a well known potter, Ji Hoo is the grandson of the former president and directs his own company and I…

Jae Kyung placed her hand upon his mouth, preventing him from saying what he was going to say next. He looked at her curiously and she smirked.

- Don't. Why do you always lower yourself and your value? Have you really looked at yourself without thinking what the others might judge you about?

- Huh?

- Well, as far as I know you, you've never left a friend without support when they most needed you. You're always there when they need you and most of the time without judging what your actions might end up implying. You don't care for yourself as long as they stay safe and happy… - she said with a smile.

- You're just saying it because I saved you… - he said, uncomfortably blushing.

- No. I'm saying what the other F4 girls also think… being in love with you is merely a bonus for admiring you… - she said, grinning as she lifted herself to his lips.

- So… you couldn't forget me, was it? – he mocked.

- … - she blushed under his piercing eyes– More like I didn't want to…

They kissed for a while before Woo Bin finally decided they could do things much more interesting than just kissing and they took off to his house.

Woo Bin's father only met Jae Kyung two days later, when he returned from a trip to Italy. He already knew of his son's success and couldn't be happier. The reason, he stated, was because he knew Jae Kyung would be the best half Woo Bin could ever be glad to found off.

- Just don't make the same mistake I did, when I let your mother go… - he had said to his son, during lunch. – Even today, I regret ever letting her go…

Woo Bin, on the contrary of laughing off his father's statements, took it very seriously.

The weeks passed on a blur, between their numerous dates, Woo Bin's work and news from the USA concerning Han Ju. It ended up being proved that Han Ju had not only raped and molested the girls The F4 found out, but it seemed like there were cases like that a little all over the country. He was condemned to pay huge sums of money as compensations to every girl and woman he had hurt. He was also found out to be implied in a conspiracy to remove the Korean president with help from companies inside and outside Korea.

One morning, as Jae Kyung was laying in the bed in front of the TV, still in pajamas, she closed it because she couldn't bear to hear or see anything else related to Han Ju. She had been having nightmares recently, and could only calm herself when she snuggled closer to Woo Bin, at night. Blushing, she hide her face in the nearest pillow and didn't saw who entered the room from the bathroom.

She shrieked when she felt a pair of hands around her waist, tickling her. Gasping for breath, she laughed nonstop until she came to halter in Woo Bin's arms. He was smirking.

- Good morning…

- You scared me!

- Were you expecting someone else?

- Yes, I was. – she said, defiantly.

- Oh, really? Who?

- My lover… - she said, tossing her tong out of her mouth and laughing before his hurt-fake face.

- What are you doing today? – she asked.

- I have to visit a few constructing sites… boring stuff…

- You poor thing… - she said, caressing his face.

- I'd rather enjoy our last days…

- I know…

- When are you going back?

- Tomorrow. But it's not like we're not going to see each other anymore!

- We're not. – he said, almost pouting.

- Well, technically speaking. I'm going to call when I can…

- … Are you going to have any vacations?

- Probably. Just don't know when… - she said, as she played with his hair.

- You'll have to tell me when you have time for me…

- Always… and you'll have to tell me whenever you're in the USA…

- Sure.

- … We're talking as if we're going to depart now…

- … You're not planning on going beforehand, are you? – he asked suspicious.

- No.

- Not in the middle of the night?

- No.

- … That's good. And where are you going today?

- Perhaps I'm going to have lunch with Ga Eul and Jan Di at the porridge shop.

- Ok. I'll meet you for dinner then…

- Ok.

- Love you…

- … - she smiled openly before kissing him. – Love you too.

* * *

_So, what did you guys think?_

_Review please!_


	15. No More Doubts

_Hello everyone!_

_First of all, here is the FINAL CHAPTER of "Can't Forget... And Don't Want To!"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I'm really sorry that the story is already over but, as I had said before, my other stories are meant to take place in the 4year gap that occurs in "Boys Over Flowers" and also to give hints about what could happen after it..._

_I hope you guys will enjoy this last chapter because I had quite the trouble in writting it (couldn't stop crying....:P) and **I want to defy everyone that has followed this story to the very end and even those who simply are reading the last chapter to leave a review saying what they thought about it**. Thank you very much for those who reviewed this story: you guys rock!_

_I'm very sorry to those who believed that Woo Bin seemed too much of a cry baby in my story and for those who expected to see more words in Korean. The fact is that pabo - meaning idiot, I think - is the only word in Korean I know of. As for Woo Bin seeming a cry baby, it's my opinion that even though he seems strong enough in the drama, in the sentimental aspects he isn't much diferent than the other F4, meaning that he suffers and cries like everyone else. It was my decision to turn him into more human but, if I disappointed you, then I'm sorry._

_I hope to see you in my other story about Yi Jung and Ga Eul, called "Happy Ending Has a Bittersweet Flavor!", whose second chapter I'm posting today too! _

_So, Thank you very much for keeping up and ENJOY! (Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!)_

* * *

**Chapter 15 -No More Doubts**

Signing a few papers more, the woman dressed in high heels, black skirt and white blouse with lace at the neck extended her hand towards the old man at her right, smiling in relief.

- Thank you very much, Mr. Smithson. It has been a pleasure to do business with you… - she said in impeccable English.

- The pleasure has been all mine, Jae Kyung dear. I just wished everyone was as applied on business as you are! My dear, - the old man said, holding her hand tenderly as she smiled. – you're far too young to concern yourself merely with business! And you have to take extra care of yourself! I've known your father for ages and I first met you when you were 5months old. An adorable baby… and now an extraordinary business woman!

- Thank you once again, for your kind words. I promise I'll take care of myself.

After biding the English gentlemen farewell, Jae Kyung breathed in relief and smiled as she recalled the old man's advice and concern.

Chen arrived behind her in silence, as always and asked:

- Is there anything you need, my lady?

- Yes. Please inform my parents that we're leaving for Korea as soon as the preparations are complete. I've already informed everyone of my departure so…

- Are you sure, my lady?

- Positive. I've been delayed far too much longer than I wanted. If Mr. Smithson weren't who he is, I would have left the deal with other person but… anyway, please confirm that the preparations are complete and warn my parents of my decision…

- Yes, my lady. – said Chen, returning as silently as she had entered.

Jae Kyung let herself fall on her chair exhausted. While she looked around, she thought about what had happened since her vacations in Korea, already four years ago.

It had been months since the last time she and Woo Bin had been together. Han Ju was a ghost, put in prison, that had left them 4years ago now, and they had been together ever since. The international calls and the web cam were part of their routine as it was dealing with some of the biggest names of the business world and the underworld.

They had spent holydays and vacations with each other; every bit of time they could manage to get they talked to each other and every time they were near, they arranged to meet, even if it was for merely a few hours and after a few travel miles. As every other couple they had their fights and different points of view, but as he would often tell her, that would only turn the reconciliation even more sweet.

Jae Kyung had managed to get her company on track once more and JK Group was now one of the most important allies of Shinwha abroad as well as one of the firms with more value in the market. Their volume of trades and transactions had spiked up after Han Ju's incident and Jae Kyung had proved that she had indeed learned with her mistakes. She searched for help every time she was insecure, either with her father or either with the other business partners in the company. She had ended up gaining the respect amidst the "sharks" in business and the trust between her workers.

Her father had recovered and was openly supporting his daughter's romance, mostly because he saw how much Woo Bin was making her feel joyful. He had liked Woo Bin mostly because of his openness about his feelings on her. He wasn't making any promises, only making sure that as long as they were together, she would be happy. Her mother though, had been reluctant in accepting Woo Bin; in a few months, however, she had been swept of her feet by his charms and smooth talk. He had always been a ladies killer and her mother was no exception!

Chen returned a few minutes back:

- My lady?

- Hum? Oh, Chen! Is everything alright?

- It's almost everything ready. We should get going…

- And my parents? – Jae Kyung asked, already getting up and walking towards her coat.

- They don't agree with your decision. And I agree with them, if I may. You should rest…

- I'm not sick! – she said with a smile as she placed her black coat on. – I'm just a little tired, that's all… I can recover when I arrive or during the flight.

Returning to her desk, Jae Kyung opened one of the top drawers and removed a package from there, wrapped up in baby blue paper. Closing the drawer, she followed Chen outside her office with a smirk in her face.

Hours later, as Woo Bin entered his company he was informed he had a visitor in his office.

- A visitor? Who? – he asked himself as he walked over there, holding some papers for the meeting he was going to have later in the afternoon.

Woo Bin had also grown in those 4years, making his name and work known all over the world. The company had grown larger under his supervision and wider, with brand new branches all over the world. The number of clubs under his supervision had grown and business was going on pretty well. He had given up "Petroleum Company's" actions, selling them to Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung's company but still keeping 17% of those actions. He was more and more in love with Jae Kyung and what he found out to be the best thing, against all odds, he didn't feel the need to have any other woman…

Opening the door to his office, he was almost thrown aback as he saw who was sitting in the couch at his right.

- Jae?! – he asked, incredulous.

As soon as her eyes clashed with his, she suddenly seemed startled and then started crying and sobbing. That scared the crap out of him!

Rushing in her direction, tossing the papers he was holding into the nearest table, he didn't even notice Chen leaving and locking the door behind her; his concern was making sure he understood why his girl was weeping like that.

- Jae!? What's wrong? What happened?

She simply placed her arms around his neck, bringing him close and crying. He hugged her as fiercely as he could but she still wouldn't stop sobbing.

- Jae… Jae, what's wrong? You're scaring me… come on, I'm here… it's alright… schh…

Little by little she calmed herself. She glanced at him with a smile that had him breathing in relief, and kissed him tenderly.

- What happened?

- Sorry… I didn't mean to break like that…

- It's fine. Tell me, what happened? Was it something with your father? The company?

- No… no… nothing like that…

- Then what is it? You're starting to worry me…

- It's just… I… I have something to tell you…

- Ok…but, when did you get back? – he asked, glancing around the room. Her traveling brown bag was in the floor near them. Her hair was longer and was in a mess, her clothes were a little baggy but she seemed to have gained some weight (something he never in his whole life would ever say to her! He had already seen her angry once and it wasn't pretty…). – What happened?

- I just got back a few minutes ago and I came here directly…

- Are you sure you're not hurt?

- … - she smiled between fresh tears. – Yup. I'm positive. At least I'm not hurt permanently…

- What do you mean? I don't understand and if you keep crying, I won't be able to help you, Jae… come on…

She took deep breaths and then pressed herself more near him, her arms never leaving his neck and eyes locked on his, waiting and trying to calm herself. Woo Bin's arms rounded her waist, one of his hands retracting a little bit to her stomach and then he felt it.

- You're the only one who hurt me! – she said, between sobs, tears and smiles as his eyes wandered from her face and her abdomen bewildered. – Lucky for you, I'll be able to be ok in a few months!

He was speechless. Under his hand, placed at Jae Kyung's belly, he could feel something moving like a bump of excitement against his hand. He simply stared at it and then at her, incredulous.

- It's… is it…

- Yeah. – she said with a smile between tears – I'm pregnant…

- You… you're… I'm… I am…?! – he mumbled, trying to speak properly.

- If you dare to suspect me… - she threatened but was cut off as he clashed his lips to hers in a hungry and tender kiss. He repeated that same action over and over until he was almost laid upon her frame on the sofa; meanwhile his hand never left her stomach neither lost contact with the little lump under her.

When they parted he seemed to have recovered his voice:

- But… how? – he asked, smirking and looking attentively at her. – When…?

- I don't think I have to explain you "how" it happened!

- I know! But then… then …? Oh my God!

- Before anything more comes up…

Moving and sitting herself up on the couch, Jae Kyung bent to look for something in her bag and pulled out the baby blue wrapped paper package and extended it to Woo Bin.

- Happy Birthday, Woo Bin! – she said with a big smile.

He looked at her like he didn't believe what she was saying:

- You remembered?!

- Of course, I did! – she said, almost sounding offended. – Now open it! Come on!

- Ok, ok… but you didn't have to buy me a present, I mean… you're carrying a present yourself… - he said, caressing her tummy once more. She smiled but motioned him to open the present and he did as he was told. Ripping the paper in half, Woo Bin found a rectangular blue frame with…

- Happy Birthday, daddy! I'm still inside mom but I already love you so much! – Jae Kyung said, between tears and trying to imitate a baby's voice.

Woo Bin felt the tears start to swell in his eyes too but did nothing to stop them from coming. His heart was warm and filled with something he still couldn't quite name. Instead of trying, his finger walked the frame's glass, printing on his memory the contour of the baby in the ultrasound pictured in it.

- Is it really…?

- Yes, it is. – she said with a smile. – It was made two days ago…

- Why didn't you tell me? – he asked confused.

-Well, I didn't knew until I saw it. I went to the doctor because I wanted to make sure I was ok. I was feeling tired and nauseated at the time and I believed it was a virus or something… turned out to be something a little more complex than a virus…

- But you didn't tell me... why?

- As I said, - she said, making him look at her – I learned about his existence two days ago. I wanted to tell you personally and not by phone… I wanted to make you a surprise…

- …

- Are you mad?

- … No. it's just that… he's so small…

- Small? – she laughed. – He is already big enough for me and the doctor, considering I'm with a four months and three days pregnancy…

- Four months and three days?! But how…?

- How did I miss my period and all the other signs? Easy. Too much work! – she cut in. – The doctor said it was normal that I missed it because I work too much and because of the stress but, if it weren't for that nausea I would have never known…

- …

- Are you… I mean… you… are you happy? – Jae Kyung asked, a little bit afraid of his answer. Woo Bin turned at her, smiling sweetly and hugged her gently.

- Thank you… it's the most important gift I've ever owned…

Relaxing at his words she hugged him too, at the same time she heard him ask:

- Are you ok with it? I mean… do you want to have it? Or…

- Of course I want to have it! I already him love too much. I wouldn't be able to part from him, not now, not ever…

- Him? You already know the sex?

- Yeah, we were able to find out in the ultrasound. It's a boy.

- You sure?

- Yes.

- … I didn't mind if it was a girl, you know? – he said, still looking at the picture caringly.

- You didn't?

- Of course not! A boy is great but if it was a girl she would be loved the same way…

Smiling, Jae Kyung nestled herself in Woo Bin's arms while he crossed one arm over her and remained looking at the picture.

- He's beautifull…

- How do you know? You couldn't even say it was a boy or a girl a few minutes ago… - Jae Kyung said, laughing.

- I just know. Besides… with such a father, of course it's going to be Korea's next D. Juan!

- We'll see… he might turn out to be just like me, a fighting spirit!

- You mean a Monkey… - he mumbled with a smile.

- I heard that… - she warned as he chuckled.

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Woo Bin ask:

- Jae?

- Hum?

- I was wondering…

- What?

- How… how does this leave us…?

- What do you mean?

- Well, I've already proposed to you last year but you rejected me…

- Last year's proposal is already in the past…

- Does it mean if I propose now you'll accept?

- No.

- I still don't get you! Every girl dreams with marrying me…

- But I'm not any girl, am I? – she said, sounding a little annoyed at his ultra confidence.

- …

- …

- …

- … Sorry, I shouldn't… I mean… it's not that I don't love you…

- You simply don't want to marry me, even though you're waiting a child that's mine. That makes perfect sense, sure… - he said, sarcastically.

- Woo Bin…

- I'm sorry but I don't get it! – he said, getting up and leaving her on the sofa. She watched him walk towards his desk and listened while he continued. – I want to take care of you, of our baby… I want to be there when you need me, when our son's born, watch him grow… what more do you want me to say? That I want to spend every day near you? That I can't stop thinking about you? That I love you? Fine, I'll say it! As many times as you want me to! I love you! You're all I think about and I can't forget you!

- I'm scared… - she cut his furious rampage of words and made him turn around surprised. She had her arms around her own frame and wasn't looking at him, while her tears started to fall once more. – I'm scared you'll get tired of me… that you'll forget me…

Woo Bin walked in her direction once more and kneel down in front of her.

- I don't want you to get married to me just because I'm pregnant… I've been traumatized by this entire wedding thing! I was meant to get married twice and while in the second I was forced to, at the first time it was the groom that left me! I don't want to go through that again!

- Do you think I'll leave you? Do you actually think that I would do something like that? Things are different between us, Jae, than it were between you and Jun Pyo…

- I know, I know… but, I'll get fat with pregnancy. And lazy and unbearable and… what if someone comes and you find out you want to be with that person, rather than staying with me? I don't want to attach you to me like that just because… because…

- Stop, just stop ok? Listen to me. I want to marry you because I love you! Of course I also love our son but, first of all, I love you! Do you get it?

She sobbed a little but nodded too. Woo Bin smiled.

- Weren't that your hormones talking, just now?

- What?

- Hormones. They say pregnant women got theirs pretty altered when they're pregnant… I didn't know they could also get stupid…

She punched him in the arms a little but still smiled. Woo Bin grabbed her hands and said:

- Ok. Sorry for yelling at you… I should have known there was something more than just… well, forget about what I said, ok?

- Even when you said you loved me?

- Not that, of course. – he said, leaning forward to capture her lips in his.

When they parted, Woo Bin said:

- But I still want to be near you… and our son…

- Well… I thought of a way, in case you came up with something like that… sort of… - she said, half serious and half smiling.

He eyed her suspiciously.

- You did?

- I did.

- And what brilliant idea was that…?

- … It's just an idea, ok? Don't get mad!

- Just say it!

- … Let's move in together…

- What?!

- Let's live together. As if we were really married…

- But… you're not making sense! You said you don't want to get married…

- And I don't. For now…

- For now?

- Let's just say that it's kind of like a test… for both of us…

- … It's not a crazy idea at all. You mean to say that if we can understand ourselves and live like a couple perhaps we can get married? Is that it?

- Yes, but only if you decide you can put up with me for the rest of your life… I don't want you to regret having chosen me…

He lifted one of his hands and caressed her face, smiling:

- I won't. It's not quite how I wanted it to be but… we can try and see how it goes.

- … Can I ask you something?

- What?

- Why is it so important to you? The wedding? I mean, you're Korea's retired D. Juan…

- … My mother. She wasn't married to my dad and he regretted never having married her. She left us when I was two years old and, honestly, I don't want my kid to go through something like that…

- She left you with your father?

- Yeah. They were together and my father never quite had the courage to make it official… his habits kind of never changed about women and she ended up believing he had been deceiving her… so she left…

- And your dad?

- He loved her, he really did. But it seems he liked other women as well… she ended up marrying to someone she found later…

- Did you see her?

- No. She didn't want to have anything to do anymore with my father. Or me…

Jae Kyung did not say anything and just caressed his face.

- Of course, - he said, a little more cheerfully – announcing to the world you're mine wouldn't be that bad too…

- Pabo! – she said, smiling. Woo Bin returned to her side and placed one arm over her shoulders and his other hand on her stomach.

- Why did you start crying when I came in? Did I scare you…?

- No… - she said, smiling. – It's just that he moved when he heard your voice…

- Really?

- Yup…

She smiled and kissed him softly:

- Congratulations, daddy…

- Congratulations… mama… - he said, smirking. Immediately Jae Kyung's eyes were filled with tears and her lower lip was trembling. – Oh, no! What did I do? Did I say something wrong?

She smiled between tears and said:

- No… (hiccup) you called me… (hiccup) mama!

- Was it wrong?

- No! – she shouted between tears – It's because of the hormones!

- Ah! Right… you get more sensible, isn't it?

She nodded. Leaning forward, Woo Bin caught her lips in his and said:

- I love you…

- I love you too… and I don't want you to regret having chosen me! Promise you'll tell me if you get tired of me!

- That's not going to happen…

- It could! In a few months, I'll be awfully big, emotionally unstable and ugly! Any other women will seem gorgeous beside me! I don't want you to be attached to me just because…

- Will you shut up?! – he said, smiling and turning her head in his direction.

- What?

- That doesn't matter to me anymore… the most important thing for me is you and the gift you're carrying here for both of us. – he said, caressing her tummy. – That's all. And even if you get awfully big and emotionally unstable or whatever, I'll still love you. For who you are and not for your looks… I love you… and our kid…

She smiled touched by his words. Caressing her face and looking adoringly at him she said:

- Ok. I won't be unsure anymore of your feelings for me… - she said, smiling mischievously.

- Wh… what? What is it? Why are you smirking like that? – he asked, almost as excited as she seemed to be.

- There's something more I forgot to tell you… the company is moving. My dad and I are transferring the main center of the company here, from USA to Korea.

- But… that means…

- Means that I start working in Korea the next month and my father's associates will help me manage the company branches in the States. I'm still CEO and I'll probably have to go there a few times but I manage all from here.

- That's great! – he said, smiling.

- It was a present for his grandson…

- You told him?

- The day I knew, and it was me who asked him not to tell you…

- And… how did he react?

- He couldn't be happier! He said it was about time that we get our things worked out!

He smirked and kissed her and as they snuggled up to each other in the couch, he holding the frame and Jae Kyung nestled in his arms, in perfect bliss, Woo Bin's cell phone started ringing in his pocket. On the screen, Gu Jun Pyo's name kept flashing…

**THE END…?**

**

* * *

**

_Thank you for being with me until the end of this journey!_

_I hope to meet you again in my next story!_


End file.
